


Halfling Hellspawn

by CursedGay



Series: Halfling Hellspawn [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm so sorry, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, billdip love children, mentioned side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedGay/pseuds/CursedGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten years of being away from Gravity Falls, 32-year-old Dipper Pines is finally returning, along with his twin sister Mabel Pines.<br/>Except this time they're bringing along Dipper's own kids.<br/>Two ten-year-old twins with a knack for getting themselves into trouble.</p>
<p>Siblings Violet and Nick had already expected a summer full of adventure and fun, but everything gets brought up a notch when they find their father's old journal, as well as discover who exactly their OTHER parent is.</p>
<p>With an old threat lurking around the town....<br/>Are they prepared for their own summer full of mystery and danger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_'How are you feelin' Pine Tree..?'_

_'I feel like I'm being stabbed in the back and front repeatedly- yEAGH-'_

_'Here let me help with that... It'll be over soon I promise.'_

_'I- ghh- I hate what y-you've done to m-meee-..'_

It's funny how life works sometimes.

_'IHATETHIS- I HATE YOU- AGHHH FUCK-'_

_'It's almost over don't worry-!'_

_'AHHHHHHHG!'_

_'It'll all be over soon!'_

Something you never expected to happen just.. Happens. And you're left with something beautiful and treasured or disgusting and discarded.

  _'See...? All over. You did it Pine Tree..! And the doc said they're perfectly healthy, too...'_

_'......Can y-you.. Just...g-get out of my sight...'_

_'Are you alright Pine Tree-'_

_'I said get.. Get out of my sight you damn demon!'_

_'Dipper-'_

_'GET OUT! LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!'_

_'Swee-'_

_'Are you dense? Are you!? Get out of here before I throw something at you..'_

_'..........'_

Though sometimes it's both.

____________________________________________

 

Taking care of babies was difficult, especially if there were two and they were both extremely fussy. And both liked to throw their food at you. Struggling, single mother of twins Dipper Pines knew this by heart, thinking on it as he ducked a barrage of mushed carrots. He regretted what he had said that day, it was rash and everything was honestly a bit hazy but-

He couldn't take it back now. No it was too late to do that.

He called up his own twin sister for assistance with the children, glad to hear the young woman more than happy to help with her niece and nephew. She simply adored the little monsters. And after about a week, talking things over a bit, and seeing how the babies loved her around, the two decided it would be best if she just moved in with him. And she did so in a heartbeat, eager to help her brother since... Since he was having to do it alone.

Dipper was extremely grateful for Mabel's help.

____________------------

A child's frightened wail broke the silence throughout the dark house, one young mister Dipper Pines being the first awake, to his feet, and thumping across the wooden floors towards the closed bedroom door.

Upon opening the door he found his two young children holding onto each other like life lines, both sitting up in the same bed. The sister, Violetta Sara Pines, was hugging her crying older brother, Nicholas Tobias Pines, who clung to her tightly.

"Daddy Nicky had another nightmare.." Violet trailed off and started to pat Nick on the back, the boy hiccuping and sniffling.

Dipper sighed silently and slowly walked over to the bed, sitting down next to his children. The two four year olds immediately clambered over to him and crawled onto his lap, one on each leg and each leaning against an arm. The brunet man smiled at them fondly and hugged them close.

"Was it the maze again? Full of monsters?" When they both nodded he only smiled softly at them. They had a knack for dreaming the same thing, only each dream affected them both differently. Something could be a dream to one, and a nightmare to the other.. And vice versa. He always found them comforting one another no matter who had the night terror, though.

"Well... You don't need to be scared of nightmares, Nicky. And I'll tell you why. It's sort of a little secret, so you have to keep it to yourselves okay?" They both nodded eagerly, Nicholas a little more so than Violet.

"There's a very powerful man that guards dreams, he's taller than you and stout and dark, with really messy blond hair, and wearing a fine tailored suit made of spun, shimmering gold and the night sky full of stars. Think you got a picture of him?" He chuckled quietly, and looked between his son and daughter.

The boy nodded, his eyes shut tight. Violet, however, stared up at Dipper.

"How tall? Is he taller than you though Daddy?" She asked, tilting her head. "And is he dark like me an' Nicky?" The child was eager to know all about this stranger that would be guarding her brother's dreams.

Dipper put on his thinking face for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. "He's a bit smaller than my height, but he makes himself taller by floating in the air. And- He's actually a bit darker than you two are. Think of the Egyptians and the pyramids when you think of him, too."

She nodded and shut her eyes like her brother, giggling.

"Now, this man is the guardian of the dreamscape, and as long as you know of him and trust this man as the protector of dreams, he'll ward off any nightmares he can, and make the ones that you do have seem less scary and more silly and fun." He heard a couple of giggles from the two.

"Okay?"

"Okay Daddy-!" They responded in sync.

Dipper soon got them both to settle down in bed (he let them sleep in the same bed just for tonight, they refused to let go of one another), and kissed both their foreheads before tucking them in under the comforter. He had to move stubborn fringe out of the way for both of them- And watch it just flop back into place over a right and left eye. He sighed again and smiled a bit more, turning to leave the room.

He glanced back at the two already sound asleep children before closing the door, whispering an 'i love you' before he shut it completely.

He- ...huh?

Dipper could've sworn he heard just the faintest whisper of _'I love you too.'_ as he turned to walk down the hall.

........

Probably just imagined it...

Yeah..

Probably....

Or......

______________----------------

 

"Are we there yet?" Two six year old voices chorused through the car, two six year olds bouncing excitedly in their car seats. Two six year olds unimaginably happy.

Their father glanced back at them and chuckled. "Yes we're there- we're here kids."

"YAAY!"

"Yes!"

The two were clasping hands and waiting for the car to stop moving. Practically bouncing in their seats.

Today was Violet and Nicholas' sixth birthday. It was a big triumph. They lived a whole 'nother year, they were starting their Latin lessons soon, and they could finally go to the public park and meet other children their age. Make friends. And their dad had a gift for them, as well as something from a mystery man.

The two had grown a lot, Violet having grown out her rather long brown hair and Nicholas' just-as-brown hair being extremely curly and messy so t stuck out everywhere. Their fringes still stubbornly covered one eye each, although they both had two black-rimmed, deep blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when they listened to the stories their father and aunt told them. Both had clear, tanned skin, and their ears were slowly becoming more pointed as the years passed. They both looked so much like...

Dipper smiled back at them after parking the car. "Alright you little monsters, out. You've got better things to do than sit around in a car all day." The twins giggled and unbuckled themselves, Vio pushing open her door and leading Nic out that way, still grasping hands.

"Okay, hold on.. I've got two things for you both." They stood still and looked up at Dipper as he crouched down to be at their height. The man reached into his bag and pulled a worn out, white and blue, trucker hat, and handed it to his son. The child quickly put it on and turned it backwards, his messy hair pushing itself through the gap on the back and sticking up ridiculously.

Next, Dipper reached over and put a little black hair bow in Violet's more tame mop of hair. The girl made a displeased face and pulled it out, instead attaching it to her shirt collar and rolling her collar down so it partially covered the bow _tie_. Dipper gave her an odd look but smiled (a tad strained) nonetheless.

"And now- The mystery gifts." His smile softened as he watched the two gasp happily and bounce excitedly in place. He reached into his bag again and this time retrieved too long, thin, black boxes tied closed with gold ribbons.

"Happy birthday you two.." He handed them each a box.

One had 'Pine Chip' scrawled onto the ribbon, the other one had 'Pine Needle' scribbled on the golden bow. The two didn't really notice though, they were eagerly opening their presents without a moment's hesitation.

Violet pulled a silver chain out of her box, an evergreen tree charm dangling off it. A pine tree. Nicholas pulled out a silver chain as well, a triangle swaying off the end of his. A great pyramid.

They looked at each other, grinned, and slid the necklaces on quickly.

The chains seemed to shrink a bit to fit them, so they couldn't remove the jewelry and it wouldn't fall off.

"Protection charms." Dipper muttered, smiling at the two as they marveled at their gifts. "Thanks..." He whispered, standing up and holding his hands out.

"So, shall we go explore the park?" He soon had one child clinging to each hand, and received many excited yeses almost immediately.

Dipper couldn't stop smiling to himself as he led his kids into the park.

 

Violet and Nicholas has been turned loose when they reached the playground, their dad sitting down on one of the benches to watch them. The two held each other's hands tightly, hoping the other children would like them. Vio took the lead, pulling Nic along towards a group of children getting ready to play hide and seek.

"Hello!" She smiled, her boisterous personality outweighing her nervousness as she waved to the kids with her free hand. She noted that the boys and girls seemed to be gathering into separated teams. She hoped Nicholas and her wouldn't be separated. That would be terrible!

"Can we-" "Play?" Violet started and Nicholas finished, halfway hiding behind the more open of the two of them.

"What're your names?" One of the boys, a lanky kid with scruffy ginger hair, asked them.

"I'm Violet!" "And.. I'm Nicholas."

"Violet's on the girl's team! Nicholas can join the other gross boys." A short girl with curly black hair stuck her tongue out at the ginger boy, who huffed and crossed his arms.

"Cooties for brains!" He responded.

The twins looked at each other and frowned.       "Different teams?" Nicholas moved closer to Violet.

"We've never been on different teams before." Vio clutched Nic's hand tighter.

"In fact-" "-we've never-" "-been apart." They finished together, looking rather distressed.

The other kids stared at them, some giggling or laughing, others looking weirded out, or just plain upset and angry.

"I won't have a dumb _girl_ on my team!" The ginger shouted.

"Well I won't have a stupid _boy_ on mine!" The blackette shouted back.

The twins went from distressed to mortified in mere moments. What had gone so wrong? Was it bad that they didn't like to be apart? The two exchanged looks again and backed away from the group.

_'Look over there.'_

A soft breeze blew by and ruffled the children's hair, making them both look in the direction it was blowing.

They discovered a deserted swing set, much to their delight, and raced over. Their hands never let go of one another's, even as they started swinging back and forth. Soon enough they had a symmetrical rhythm going and were gradually arching higher and higher with each swing. It was one of the best feelings ever, doing something fun with your best friend.

The arguing kids were forgotten about, as they only heard the squeaking of swing chains and each other's laughter.

They knew that they always had each other, if all else failed.

_______________-----------

 

Dipper looked over himself in his vanity mirror, eyeing the scars and tattoos on his bare front and arms and frowning. Every single one told a different story of some accident, misadventure, or a kind of dangerous mystery hunt. The kids would always ask about the more noticeable tats or scars and he'd tell them stories- they always seemed so captivated by the same stories and they would always be in awe.                                  Every time he told them, without fail.

Seeing the circle of symbols and a familiar demon in the center of it, all inked onto his chest permanently in pitch black, it made him cringe a bit and sigh. Too many memories where too attached to that image....

Looking further down he stared at the marks and scars and faint stretch marks around his waist and winced. That.. It had been extremely painful, physically and emotionally draining, and he said some rash things because of it. Yet, seeing his own flesh and blood running around and enjoying life, it nulled the guilt he near constantly felt. He wasn't lonely, how could he ever feel alone when he had a couple of precious, mischievous little tortilla chips constantly making things interesting?

Pranks and jokes, phone calls from school- God those two couldn't seem to go a full five days without being sent to the principal's office. They were curious and interesting in so many things about the world around them.. Not to mention trying to nonchalantly teach them to control their abilities without giving away they _had_ abilities was a fun challenge. It seemed everyday they were getting closer to discovering something big.

Dipper knew he couldn't hide it forever, but he could try.

He didn't want anything harmful to find them or happen to them, he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't afraid they wouldn't be protected enough. Especially if something came after them..

Another cringe-worthy moment, as that was why he had moved away from Gravity Falls not even a week after they were born. He was afraid something would've come after them. Although leaving Oregon was difficult for him, he felt that was the best option he had.

Mabel was 100% accurate in calling him a worry wart every single day, there was no denying it.

He picked his shirt up off of his desk and pulled it on, buttoning it up as he glanced out the window. The glass gave him a nice view of the small backyard they had, where he could see the children playing soccer before it got too dark.

He watched as Violet kicked the ball a little too hard, and he cringed for the third time that afternoon when it made contact with Nicholas' face.

The boy fell over into the grass and just.. Laughed it off. He could see Nick was wheezing from laughing as Violet helped him to his feet. They started laughing together before- playfully- shoving each other and chasing each other around the backyard.

The brunet leaned against the window and his lips twitched up in a smile. They were bruised and covered in band-aids, they only had each other as friends, they couldn't stand being apart for more than an hour, they got hurt and fell, only to laugh and get right back up with the other. Dipper wouldn't deny they acted almost exactly like he and Mabel had when they were kids.. And it most certainly wasn't a terrible thing.

______________-----------

 

"DAD DAD DAD WAKE UP!"

"Dad wake up it's June first!"

"DADDYYY GET UUUUPPPPP!"

"We have hours of driving ahead of us!"

Two ten year olds, dressed and ready for the day, at five am no less, raced into their father's bedroom and leaped onto the large bed. Dipper groaned and rolled over onto his back, one of his arms moving to drape across his face. "What time is it you two..?"

"Five-o-six am sir!" Nicholas sat at the foot of the bed, fixing his hat back into place. His sister started jumping up and down on the unoccupied side of the bed.

"AUNTIE MABEL TOLD US TO WAKE YOU BECAUSE SHE'S ALREADY MOVING EVERYTHING TO THE CAR AND SHE SAID TO TELL YOU TO GET YOUR SLEEPY BUTT UP!" She practically screeched, stopping her jumping and falling over on top of Dipper, who groaned slightly. He cracked open one eye to glare at his son, who was trying to hide his ( _manly_ ) giggling with his vest-cape. Mabel made the thing for him for his and Vio's ninth birthday last year and he absolutely refused to take it off unless absolutely necessary.

"Violet please- Let Daddy wake up first." He rubbed his eyes and huffed quietly, smiling a bit as he glanced over to look at his daughter. She had moved off of him and just sat there grinning innocently and excitedly.

There was a car horn honk from outside.

Violet oh-so-gracefully scrambled over to her brother and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, Auntie Mabel wants us ready to go remember? Hurry up Dad or we'll leave without you!" She giggled, pulling Nicholas off the bed easily. The boy squeaked and scrambled to stay on his feet, clutching his sister's hand.

"W-we wouldn't- But really Auntie Mabel said she'd come get you herself if you didn't hurry Dad!" With that the two hurried out of the bedroom, laughing and clinging to each other like always.

Dipper sat up and rubbed his eyes again, groaning again tiredly.

He didn't think he was emotionally ready to return to Gravity Falls, even though it'd been _ten years_ since he'd been there last..

But...

He'd promised himself he'd go back one day, as well as promised his kids they'd all go for a visit when they were old enough.

They'd heard about Wendy and Soos, Mabel's friends Candy and Grenda, they'd heard so much and seen pictures of Grunkle Stan and they wanted to meet everyone-

The wide open space and new scenery would do them good for the summer.

Maybe they'd make a few friends too..? He hauled himself out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair, deeming it brushed and grabbing the clean shirt he'd tossed onto his desk the night before.

He pulled it on as well as a pair of sandals, making a mental note to make Mabel stop for breakfast once they were on the road. There was no way he was driving first. And he was positive none of them had eaten anything yet since waking up.

Another car honk- actually, a series of car honks in a ridiculous pattern. Mabel let Violet sit in the driver's seat didn't she.

"I'M HURRYING I'M HURRYING!" He called as he hurried down the stairs and out the front door. This was gonna be an excruciatingly long drive no doubt.                         But he was more or less prepared.

Gravity Falls, guess who's coming home?


	2. Chapter One: In Which the Twins' Adventures Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Nick have had one hell of a childhood so far haven't they?
> 
> Let's throw in a few new faces and some startling discoveries, shall we?

_I've_ _missed you **don't leave ag** ain stay here with me I'm sorry **don't be angry** I want you with me my deares t st a y w it h **m e pl e a se**_

Dipper's eyes snapped open to the sounds of frantic whining and an urgent ten year old.

"Auntie Mabel pull over- I think Nicky's getting sick again!"

"Again!?"

"I told you not to let them eat the backseat chips, Mabel. I told you they'd been there for months. _I told you they'd get sick._ "

"...Violet's not sick."

"VIOLET ALSO DOESN'T HAVE A WEAK STOMACH."

"Yeesh okay okay-"

Dipper's sleep-hazy eyes twitched slightly and he rubbed his temple, glancing at his twin sister as she pulled off to the side of the road. He listened to seat belts get unbuckled and to car doors open and get slam shut. He also listened to muffled retching sounds, turning to look out the window as his ten year old son ruined a bush, his ten year old daughter patting his back.

He once again looked at Mabel.

"Whaaat? It's not like it's something we haven't done before. We used to find mystery food in the backseat all the time!" She laughed, though it was sheepish sounding.

"Yes, and every time _we_ ate mystery back seat food we _also_ got incredibly car sick and had to stop every ten minutes to puke our guts out." Dipper did not looked amused in the slightest.

"Ahhh, memories!" The brunette woman cackled a bit and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, quieting when she heard the kids clamber back into the car and buckle up.

"Good for now?" Dipper leaned back to look at his kids, raising a brow in concern. Nicholas nodded, though he still looked quite queasy and ready to vomit on the back of Mabel's seat. Violet gave him a thumbs up, her other hand comfortingly petting her brother's hair to calm him.

"Alright.. It'll be another fifteen minutes before we get there- You think you can last Nick?" The man leaned against his seat with a worried mother hen look on his face. Nick nodded and took a few deep breaths.

Dipper nodded back and sat back correctly in his seat, already yawning and resting his head on the car door's window. It wasn't even noon yet, but they'd been driving since about five-thirty am. He was tired, of course... And.. Dozing off sounded really...

Nice...

Dipper was asleep in moments, too tired to keep his eyes open any longer.

It was only a few minutes before-

_My darling please don't leave again I need you with me **I won't lose you again** please come home to stay **keep adventu** ring stay home now **someone's coming** I need you so much I love you a nd I' m s o r ry -_

"Dipper wake up we're here!" Mabel jostled his shoulder and shouted in his ear. The man winced and slowly raised a hand to his ear, groaning tiredly and in slight pain.

"We're here and I'm deaf." He griped, unbuckling his seat belt and looking back at his kids. They were clutching each other's hands and whispering excitedly to one another.

"Bro look! Look who's waiting for us!" Dipper quickly turned and looked out the front windshield.

Indeed, close friends and family were standing on the front porch of the Mystery Shack. More specifically; Wendy, Soos, and Grunkle Stan.

Mabel basically tore off her seatbelt and slammed open the car door in her franticness to get out of the vehicle, and Dipper could barely understand her happy shouting of hellos and oh my gods. Then Dipper saw the twins had gotten out of the car too and were following Mabel's lead-

Wait when did they get out of the car??

The brunet hurriedly unbuckled himself and climbed out of the car, rushing after his sister and children. He came to a stop a couple feet from the porch, watching Mabel practically tackle Wendy and then proceed to tackle Soos. Both tackle-hugs were returned without missing a beat, happy greetings being exchanged between them all.

Then Mabel turned to Stan, a slight glint in her eyes. The old man took half a step back and raised his cane in defense.

"Kid- don't even think abo-"

His warning came too late, as his great niece launched herself at him and hugged him rather tightly, making him drop his cane. He hugged her back after a few seconds.

"Missed ya too kid."

Mabel let go of him and quickly retrieved his cane for him, then turned around to see her niece and nephew holding onto her brother's hands.

"Guess who we brought along!" She ushered the children to step up, which they hurriedly did in a heartbeat, letting go of Dipper's hands and instead holding onto each other's instead.

Stan eyed them warily, knowing full well who _both_ parents were. What _they_ were.

And he grinned down at them.

"I haven't seen these little monsters since they were barely a few days old! What're you two doing keeping them away so long?" He joked, because he knew why his great nephew had gone away for so long. He didn't blame him for it either.

The kids perked up and both grinned, and Violet let go of Nick's hand to run up to Stan and cling to his leg.

"Great Grunkle Stan! Hi!" She chirped, earning a pat on the head and a small chuckle.

"Ah- Mabel dude, she's like a mini you!" Soos leaned over Mabel's shoulder, looking at the little girl now attached to Stan's leg.

"They're pretty cute, nice job Dip." Wendy was leaning over the porch rail, glancing at Dipper before smiling down at Nick. She held her hand out to the brunet child and kept grinning. "Hey little man, I'm Wendy."

Nicholas slowly stepped over to the red headed woman, hesitantly taking her hand. Wendy shook his hand firmly three times before letting go.

"I-I- I'm Nicholas-" He stammered, in slight awe of just.. How confident and at ease Wendy seemed. Just. Wow. She grinned at him again and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Nick."

Suddenly Soos was leaning over rail as well, grinning down at Nicholas, who squeaked in surprised at the man's sudden movements. It didn't help when the much taller man grabbed his hand and shook it with vigor and excitement. He felt like his arm was about to fall off.

"Hey there Mini-Dip! My name's Soos- Can't wait to see you dudes around the Shack this summer, it's gonna be fun!" He sure was friendly and enthusiastic.. Nick smiled up at him, rubbing his slightly sore shoulder.

"I'm N-nick- Nice to meet you sir... Can't wait!"

"Hey Dip go grab your luggage, we gotta get you and Mabs set up as well as the kids." Wendy jumped over the porch rail and landed safely on the ground, striding over to Dipper and pulling his arm as she passed him, dragging him over to the car. Nicholas watched them talk and grab the suitcases from the trunk before he felt someone lifting him up by his under arms, turning his head in alarm.

Only, it was Soos picking him up and setting him on the porch.

"Wow you weigh, like, nothing dude- You're like a bag of feathers!" The man laughed and the child tried to hide his face with his vape (vest-cape).

Violet ran over and jumped on Nick from behind (seemed Stan finally got her to let go of his leg). The boy screeched and tipped forwards, only to be caught around the waist by the crook of a cane and pulled back to his feet.

"Thanks Great Grunkle Stan!" Violet yelled out, her legs around her brother's middle and her arms around his head, obscuring his hat and making it fall off.

"Yeah- Be careful you two. I don't need anything or anyone broken on your first day here. Soos, go get ready to open up the Shack. The delivery boy'll be here soon and I gotta go get dressed.." The old man griped, hobbling back into the house, his cane thunking on the floor all the while. Soos grinned down at the kids again, ruffling their hair before hurrying inside after his boss.

Nicholas huffed, moving Violet's arms off his face and carefully picking up his hat, handing it up to his sister who gently put it back on his head. He grabbed her legs and hoisted her up a but more, turning to watch Dipper and Wendy carry in all the luggage. Their aunt held open the door for them and then looked at the kids.

"C'mon you two, lemme show you to your room! Follow me and Wendy!" She grinned at them and followed the other woman up the stairs, towards what could only be an attic. Excitedly, Nicholas hurried after them, Violet cheering from his back.

............

 

Up in the attic, Wendy dropped their suitcases in the middle of the room, and excused herself to go help in the shop. Mabel took a deep breath of forest scented air and smiled down at her niece and nephew.

"This'll be your room for the summer... Whaddya two think?"

Nicholas dropped Violet off his back and she raced to the bed on the left, the one with old girly posters barely clinging to the walls. "I love it! It's so big and AWESOME!"

Nicholas glanced around and smiled. "Definitely awesome.."

"I'll let you two get settled in while I go help Dip Dop, come downstairs when your ready and we'll show you around the Shack!" Mabel beamed down at them before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Violet bounced on her bed excitedly and giggled, throwing her hands up and falling back against the pillow on it, turning to watch Nick as he pushed her suitcase towards her then drag his own over to his bed.

But before he could reach his bed..

He tripped, and fell flat on his rear, letting out a sharp whine of pain.

"Oh gosh! Nicky are you okay??" Violet shot out of bed and raced over to her twin, pulling him up to his feet.

"Y-yeah... What did I even trip over?"

"Look! It's a loose floorboard!"

The two looked down at the loose floorboard with wide eyes, their bright blue pupils now shining in curiosity.

"...d'ya think something's under it...?" Nick glanced at Violet, who grinned widely.

"Only one way to find out." She responded, her eye shining with the need to know.

Carefully, the two of them pulled the floorboard up, looking down at whatever was hidden. Beneath the floor, they saw a wide array of animal teeth, tiny gold trinkets and even a few coins, letters and notes in big loopy cursive- and... An old, worn looking book with a golden, six fingered hand on the cover. There was a black 3 painted on that was fading and slowly chipping away, leaving faint marks on the gold hand.

Nicholas reached down and pulled the book out of it's hiding place, brushing dust and a couple of cobwebs off of it. Violet reached down and grabbed something out herself, but Nick wasn't entirely paying attention. Instead, he cracked open the book.

_Journal #3, property of Dipper Pines_

That was scribbled on the inside of the cover in black ink, and he immediately recognized his dad's neat scrawl.

Flipping through the pages, most of it was in a different person's hand writing, with drawings and descriptions of horrendous and fascinating creatures and plants, and little notes everywhere in his dad's handwriting. There were weaknesses and added facts on almost every single entry Nick looked at, and the boy was in awe and amazement. Every single one of Dipper's stories were _true_.

He hurriedly flipped to the last few pages, puzzled to discover it was full of photographs. And almost every single photograph included a stout and dark-skinned blond man, smirking or looking incredibly happy or amused. All of them were labeled.

Picture of the strange man standing next to a younger version of Aunt Mabel, they were soaking wet and holding up a monster of a fish.

_We tried taking him fishing for the first time; went better than expected!_

The man was setting up a tent in what appeared to be the forest.

_Stake out to catch the horse-goblin hybrids rooting through the trash._

The last one he looked at showed the the strange man and his _dad_ apparently... Cuddling on a hammock..? The writing below this one was suspiciously like Aunt Mabel's..

_A chip and his Dip being cute dorks together <3 _

 

What.

"V-vio- Look at this!" Nicholas flipped a page back and pointed at a full picture of the strange man. He was stout, his clothes seemed a bit big for him, he had dark skin and pointed ears, and an even darker eye, half his face hidden by golden blond hair with black-dyed bangs. His clothes followed the theme of gold and black, with the exception of a baby blue dress shirt.

_This perfect example of narcissistic bastard_

"Oh my gosh- Nicky! NICKY! Do you remember the guardian of dreams?? The "myth" dad told us about when we were little?" She did air quotes around myth, and suddenly grabbed his arm excitedly.

"That guy _fits the description perfectly!_ Look he's even shorter than dad!" She pointed at another picture of their father leaning his elbow on the strange man's shoulder. Dipper was several inches taller.

_Dip Dop's finally taller than someone! :D_

Nicholas flipped another page.

"Ewwww why's he- why are he and dad _kissing_?"

A picture of the stranger yanking Dipper down to kiss him, the sky was dark and fireworks were exploding in the background.

_Dorks kiss on the Fourth_

Violet squealed, and thrust papers into Nick's hands. He set the journal down and read the papers slowly, his eye widening as he did. All of them were written in gold ink, in big loopy cursive writing, always addressed _"My dearest Pine Tree"_ and always signed _"With Love, Bill Cipher"_ never failing to on every. Single. One.

"Ohhh my gosh.. These... They're-"

"LOVE LETTERS FROM MISTER BILL CI-" Nick clamped a hand over Violet's mouth and silenced her.

"Shhh dad'll hear you!" He hissed, watching her nod before removing his hand. She bit down on her shirt sleeve to keep from squealing as Nicholas tidied up the papers and put them away back in the floor. He looked at one more picture in the back of the journal.

It was a picture of their dad again, he was shirtless... And he had a hand resting on his swelling stomach. He looked extremely nervous and happy at the same time. Below the picture was a caption, in the same loopy cursive as the love-letters.

_Seven months in, can't wait to hold my tiny saplings when they arrive_

Violet, who had been looking over her brother's shoulder, sat back with a surprisingly calm and confused look on her face.

"Wait- so- does that... This mean-....."

"...put two and two together sis.."

"We look like a cross between him and dad..."

"Uh huh.."

"And they are- _were_ a thing, apparently.."

"Yeeaaah..."

"And that was a picture of our _pregnant father_ bro I didn't even know that was POSSIBLE-"

"Me neither. And the conclusion is?"

"WE HAVE TWO DADS OH MY GOSH DON'T WE-"

"Aaaannd we hit it home!"

Violet blew air out through her teeth, making a 'fffffffffffsss' sound as she stared down at the picture.

"Then- why haven't we seen him yet? And why did dad leave- waooOOOOOH. OH. Oh. Something.. Something happened to him? Or between them?"

"...I'm not entirely sure.. But what I do know is that we need to find out. And that dad _cannot_ know that we know. Understand?"

Nicholas shut the journal, tucking it away into the large inner pocket of his vape. He looked up and Violet nodded, making the motion of zipping her lips and handing her brother the key.

He pretended to pocket the key, then pulled the floorboard down and back into place.

"C'mon, let's head downstairs before someone comes up to get us. We can unpack later!" Nicholas stood up, Violet grabbing his hand and hauling herself up as well. They exchanged grins, then hurried over to the door, pulling it open and rushing out and downstairs. They could see their dad and aunt talking idly in what they guessed was a living room, although as soon as they came near they were noticed by the two adults.

"Hey squirts, ready for that tour?" Mabel grinned at them and motioned them closer, and the two stepped over to stand by their father. Dipper looked between the two of them and raised a brow.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, concern laced in his tone. The twins nodded quickly, both smiling to show they were just fine.

"Oh, uh, dad- Can me and Vio go explore on our own? Outside and inside and stuff?" Nicholas glanced up at his father, then quickly looked down to fidget with his necklace with his free hand. Violet nonchalantly gave his other hand a squeeze of reassurance.

"As long as you two stay out of trouble- which mean no _causing_ it- and you bring a few things with you. It's a pretty safe town, so I don't see why not. You should get used to the place since you'll be staying all summer.. And I suppose you could also go into the forest... I mean you'll go anyways at some point won't you? _But_! If you go into the woods, however, take the marked trails. Do _not_ stray from the trails! Do you two understand me? Are we clear?" Dipper stopped rambling, snapping his fingers and pointing at each child.

"Crystal!" They chanted, both grinning excitedly.

"You know what I want you to bring?"

"First aid kit-" "-the cellphone-" "-stranger danger whistles!-" "-rope and duct tape?" They listed off between themselves, before Violet raced upstairs and came back moments later carrying a drawstring backpack, full of items. "Everything in our exploration backpack!" She chirped, slinging it on over her own shoulders.

"Great. And remember, don't loose sight of each other."

"We got it dad!" They clasped hands and turned to leave the living room.

"Be home before the sunsets!"

"Yes sir!" They called, Violet turning to walk backwards to give Dipper a thumbs up.

"Be wary of strangers!"

"DAD." They both looked at him exasperated, stopping in their tracks to stare at him.

"I'm just a bit worried, alright? You two go have fun. But not too much." The man laughed and grinned.

"No promises!" Violet yelled, turning and racing off, pulling Nicholas along behind her. The boy waved sheepishly to their parent as he was dragged away.

Mabel looked at her brother and smiled softly. "They'll be fine bro-bro, I mean they _are_ your DNA and his, nothing's gonna hurt them."

"...Mabel remember creatures would try attack whenever we went into the woods with him because they wanted to fight for supernatural dominance. They didn't even need to see him first they just _knew_ who it was. They're part him and.. Dammit I know something's going to happen!" Dipper threw his hands up and sighed loudly, and Mabel set a hand on his shoulder.

"Dipper, Vio and Nick have barely shown any abilities. And besides, we know that the corn chip's looking out for them. We _know_ that. I don't think he'd let anything hurt his kids, do you?" She had a point there, Dipper had to admit. He just sighed again and nodded, resting his head on his sister's arm.

"You're right.. God I just worry too much..."

"Hey, that's not bad. Don't look so down bro-bro! Turn that frown upside do-oooown!" She moved his head up, pushing the corners of his mouth up into a forced smile.

He scoffed and pulled away, though he was smiling now.

"Mabel you're thirty-two- act like it already!"

"NEVER! Growing up's for losers and nerds like you!" She threw her arms up and ran out of the room, probably to go call her friends. Dipper stifled his laughter and shook his head, crossing his arms and heading on into the Shack's shop area to see if he could help with anything.

..............

 

A rather expensive looking car pulled into the entrance of Gravity Falls, the windows having been tinted dark so one couldn't see the driver inside. The car drove up north towards where the Tent of Telepathy once stood some twenty odd years ago, where the Gleeful residency seemed utterly empty.. Vacant... That was expected. Bud Gleeful and his wife probably moved because of the shame.

The driver of the car gripped the steering wheel so hard his already pale knuckles turned white. He was caught between seething anger and hopeless sadness.

No.

No sadness.

Anger was the more favorable option here, he had plans he needed to go through with. Anger and vengeance fueled plans.

He reached into the passenger seat and grabbed the bag full of various items he would need, climbing out of the car and walking towards the large empty space where the Tent of Telepathy used to stand so proudly.

His bulked build crouched down to the ground, he pulled candles and chalk, matches, a printed out web article with chants and summoning instructions, all from the bag, and hurriedly chalked the circle into the ground. He'd practiced drawing it so many times he didn't even need to look at the paper to draw the symbols to a _point_.

As soon as the candles were placed and lit he reached into a bag again, retrieving a framed picture of one twelve year old Dipper Pines, his face marked out violently with red.

He carefully set the photo in the center and stepped back, starting to chant strange latin words, over and over, the world and colors around him becoming bright and faded at the same time in chrome.

A glowing entity formed itself before him, purple flames surrounded it, the candles' fire turned lilac.

A single, bright purple eye opened up and turned to stare down at him.

"Hello _demon_ _._ Ah wish ta make a deal."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //SCREAMS THE PROLOGUE DID SO WELL
> 
> HERE HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER.
> 
> I'LL POST TWO AND THREE ASAP TOO
> 
> THANK YOU ALL.


	3. Chapter Two: Let's Go Make Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea that they have two dads is pretty mind boggling for our two little protagonists, so why not a walk around town to clear their heads and think clearly?
> 
> Maybe a look around Greasy's will help too!
> 
> Hey- who are they??

Violet and Nicholas were hurrying themselves along a sidewalk in the downtown area of Gravity Falls, Vio skipping along while grasping her brother's hand, and Nicholas generally looking frustrated at things. 

"Explain to me again why we're in town instead of out in the woods?" Violet asked, tilting her head and glancing at Nicholas, who gently pulled her to the side so she wouldn't hit a mailbox. 

"I think we could scope out the town first? Figure out a few places we can talk without being overheard by dad or Aunt Mabel? I don't know... I just got a bad feeling when I saw the woods is all. You wanna go later?" Nicholas' brow furrowed and he glanced at her as well before looking back at the sidewalk.

"Well yeah! I mean, unless it makes you uncomfortable bro-bro. Oh hey you remember any of Aunt Mabs' rant about the town? There's lots of places we could talk." She tugged him to the side as a large man with shockingly white hair stormed by and entered a shop, closely followed by another man with crazy multi-colored hair.

"Yeah I remember a few of the places she listed off.. There's an arcade and a diner? And apparently a theater too. We could check out those places?" Nicholas fixed his vape and stepped out onto the open sidewalk again.

"HEY LOOK OUT!"

The twins turned, wide-eyed, as an out of control bike rolled down the walk towards them. Nick hurriedly shoved Violet out of the way, taking a step back himself, as the bike and person riding it flew past and crashed into a mailbox.

The two looked back at the carnage, blinking warily and stepping closer, their hands finding each other's and gripping one another. They saw a tall boy sitting awkwardly amongst his totaled bike, a package sitting in his lap.

"Hey are you okay?" Violet piped up, stepping closer, then stumbling back in surprise as the kid all but leaped out of the wreck, package now in his hands. He seemed utterly fine, actually.

"Can't talk- Delivery run! Sorry! See ya!" The kid hurried off down the street, though as he walked it was painfully obvious he was limping.

"...people in this town sure seem to be in a hurry." Violet huffed, squeezing Nick's hand.  
"C'mon let's go." The girl perked up and turned to walk away from the scene, only to stop as her brother wasn't following.

"Nick?"

She looked back at him, seeing he was staring after the dark boy that had just run off. He shook his head and turned to look at his sister.

"Huh?" He seemed confused.

She raised a brow at him but shrugged and grinned.  
"C'mon let's go bro-bro!"

"R-right!" He smiled meekly and they hurried off again.

___________---------------

Hours later, after attempting to explore every building in Gravity Falls and barely covering half of the town, the young Pines twins found themselves sitting in a booth in what they'd seen was Greasy's Diner. A stocky teenaged girl, wearing glasses where the right lens was blacked out, stepped over to their booth and fished a menu out of her apron pocket. The waitress smiled half-heartedly at them.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, or whenever you guys wanna order something."

And she turned and walked back over to the counter, talking to an aging woman with only one eye open. The twins looked at each other from across the table and shared a small smile.

"I'm definitely getting something to drink. Exploring a weird town is tiring and thirst-inducing." Violet giggled and leaned back against the seat. Nicholas snorted and flipped open the menu, setting it between them.

"We've got like fifty dollars in spending money yeah?" He asked, resting his chin on his palm.

"Yeee-ap." His sister twirled a strand of hair in her fingers boredly.

"Okay coffee isn't an option. Er, neither is chocolate milk."

"But cooooffeeeee." Vio whined, making a half effort of grabby hands at her brother.

"No. Dad wouldn't let you. Aunt Mabel even regrets letting you have it. No."

"NICKY I NEEEED IIIIIIT." She insisted, groping the air uselessly. Nicholas just gently bapped her hands and shook his head.

"I'm ordering you lemonade," He decided, shutting the menu. "And maybe hot tea for myself."

"It's _summer_. You nerd." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"What? It's good. And relaxing. Maybe _you_ should have some." Nick scoffed and leaned back against his own seat, watching his sister slide down in hers until only her eye and up was visible.

The waitress came back over a few minutes later with a notepad and pen, looking at the two expectedly.

"One lemonade and-" "COFFEE." "One _lemonade_ and one _tea_ , please." Nick glared at his sister before smiling meekly at the waitress.  
"Th-that's all, please."

"I'll be back with 'em in a few minutes hun." She smiled at the two before striding back over and handing the notepad to the elderly woman.

Nicholas looked back at Violet, unamused, and she pulled herself back up to sit right.

"...what?" She tilted her head.

"You are utterly ridiculous, y'know?" He sighed and shook his own head disapprovingly. 

"Yeeeeah I knoooow, but that's why I'm so lovable!" She cackled a bit and turned away to giggle when she saw his face. Nick looked totally _done._

"Ugh... So after we finish our drinks you wanna head the last place in town or the woods?"

"WOODS WOODS WOODS WOODS WOODS WOODS- Owww!" Violet pulled her leg up and rubbed her knee, as Nicholas had given her a sharp kick to shut her up.

"You need a nap Vio. You're too hyper! Or just seriously calm down." He looked rather exasperated, blue eye half closed in a poor attempt at a glare. His sister pouted and looked away.

"Yeah fine... I'll chill out." Vio rolled her own eye and watched as the waitress came back with two drinks in one arm, and two plates of pie in the other.  
She smiled at them and set it all down.

"Ah we didn't- w-we didn't order any pie-"  
Nicholas' brow furrowed as the the teen grinned.

"On the house for first time visitors. Aunt Susan's policy." Her smile turned kinder and she pat them both on their heads.  
"Enjoy." With that, she walked off to take someone else's order.

Nick and Vio grinned at each other.

"Pie!" Violet laughed victoriously and started to shovel forkfuls into her mouth as fast as humanly possible, and Nicholas snorted in amusement.

"Geez Vio- Don't choke!" He shook his head before taking a bite of his own pie.

"Mmph- what was that lady's name again bro-bro?" Vio swallowed whatever was in her mouth and gulped down half her glass of lemonade.

"I think her name tag said Eve or Eva? We're leaving her a tip right?" 

"Mhm." 

The twins continued to eat in silence, frequently looking up at each other to see how far along the other was. It became a sort of race, both children shoveling large bites into their mouths.  
They tried to eat as much as they could as fast as they could without choking, though Nicholas had to drain his cup of tea anyways because WOW that pie had thick filling-!

It wasn't too long before they'd both finished off their plates and drinks, now sitting back and laughing at each other's pie covered faces.  
They each grabbed a napkin and leaned across the table, wiping crumbs off one another in sync.

They were always in sync, it seemed.  
Always.

The diner door burst open and four teenagers headed in, all laughing and poking fun at each other. Three guys and a girl.

The twins looked up, Violet scrambling under the table to pop up next to Nicholas. They looked over the back of their booth to watch the seemingly native teens.

"Hey guys! Betcha I can eat this entire container of sugar!"

"Isa I don't think any of us doubt it."

"DO IT DO IT!"

They watched their waitress grin and climb over the counter, waving to the elderly lady as she did and hurrying over to the other teens. She was dwarfed in comparison to them.

"Eva! You still on shift?" The only other girl asked. She was the one holding the sugar container.

"Yeah but I've only got like ten minutes left, you guys can wait around here til then. But aunt Susan said you guys can't bum anymore free stuff from me. So I'll take that." Eva had a completely serious face now as she snatched the sugar from her friend.

"Ahhh you're no fun Ev!" A heavily pierced punk looking guy threw his hands down and scoffed.

"Well _someone_ has to anchor your chaos down. And no one else will step up. Isa can't, you won't, and Nolan and Stretchy sure as hell aren't capable." She shoved him and climbed back over the counter.  
"Go take seats I'll bring out the usual. I'm paying this time."

"Thanks Ev you're a peach!" 

"Call me that again and I will wear your intestines as a scarf."

Violet and Nicholas shared glances of fascination with each other. So _these_ were teenagers in their natural habitat... Awesome!  
They watched the group of four all file into the booth behind them, ducking down lower but making sure to keep watching.

"Hold on I'm getting a call from the goober." Isa pulled out a vibrating pink phone decorated with peace signs and flowers, flipping it open and clicking a button, setting it on the table.

"Yo lil' bro what's the sitch?"

"Yooooo Eric!"

"Sup goober."

"Ugh did you really have to put me on speaker? Whatever.. Look I totaled my bike and I'm stuck at the Mystery Shack, come get me?" A small, squeaky yet confident voice came through the phone's speakers.

"You are gonna be in sooo much trouble bro!" The teens all snickered and giggled.

"Ah- ah can't Stretchy fix my bike though!?"

The twins looked at each other.  
That sounded like the guy they ran into earlier. Or more like he (almost) ran into them.. Both children winced when they realized that it was kinda _their_ fault the guy's bike was wrecked.

"It's gonna cost ya, but yeah Stretchy can fix your bike."

"...how much?"

"Your allowance for the ENTIRE summer!"

The four all laughed and grinned, poking at each other again.

"What!? No wa- fine. Fine. Just don't tell dad, he'd have a cow."

"My lips are sealed baby bro~"

"I'll see ya later..."

Isa hung up and put the phone away, only to have the very tall, silent carrot top next to her nudge her...  
And point up at Nick and Vio.

"Ohhh? Seems we got some eavesdroppers!"

The twins panicked when the group all seemed to stare at them. Nicholas slowly lowered himself before Violet yanked him up again.

"Hiya! We couldn't help but notice your very loud activities! I'm Violet and this is my twin Nicholas! He's shy."

"I-I am not-!"

"Yes you are," She reached over and pat his cheek, making him turn pink in embarrassment and look away.

"Anyways, we couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Mr. Goober. You'll be heading to the Mystery Shack yes?"

"What's it to ya squirt?" The punk guy raised a pierced brow at them.

"Well, that's where my brother and I are staying for the summer and I was wondering if y-"

"Wait you two are Pines?" Isa motioned her finger to point at each of them, confused almost.

"Yep!" Vio said cheerfully while Nick nodded.

"They look more like Ciphers to me." Punk guy scoffed.

"Dude how do you remember Mr. Cipher- we haven't caught wind of that guy in like a decade." The guy wearing the red sweater vest prodded Punk guy.

"How can I not remember him? The dude was like the best magician! Remember he performed the sickest tricks at Stretchy's sixth birthday?"

"Only because his cousin Wendy was a personal friend of the guy."

The twins looked at each other with wide eyes after the talk turned to their other, mysteriously disappeared father.

"Well anyways, what didja kids want?" Punk guy crossed his arms, looking back up at the two.

"Er, we just wanted to know if you'd give us a ride back to the Mystery Shack..?" Violet tilted her head.

Sweater vest shrugged, Punk guy looked at Isa, who nodded.

"I mean if Stretchy's okay with it. It's his van."

The three teens turned to the tall carrot haired guy, Stretchy, who nodded enthusiastically with a grin.

"What did you say your names where again?" Isa looked at the kids.

"Violet and-"

"Nick." 

"Nice to meetcha squirts. I'm Sammy, that's Nolan, you already know which one's Stretchy, and the crazy chick's Isabella. Call her Isa, everyone besides her mother calls her that." The punk, Sammy, pointed to each person in turn.

"Because anyone else who calls me Isabella gets to see Hell early!" The girl giggled maniacally.

Violet giggled as well, and Nicholas looked nauseated.

"EVA, WE NEED THE DRINKS TO GO C'MON WE GOTTA GO GET THE GOOBER." Nolan bounced out of his side of the booth and over to the counter, leaning over it.

"Hold your technicolor horses! I can't work at the speed of light y'know." They could here the waitress grumble. 

"Yo squirts get ready to go." 

Nick ducked down and sat against the booth, pulling Violet down as well.

"Get the moneies bro bro-"

"Turn around." Nicholas sighed and turned Vio around, unzipping the backpack of supplies and pulling out a wad of cash, fifty dollars or so they'd been saving up since they were six.

Nick dished out fifteen dollars and left it on the table, then put the rest of the money back and gently pushed Violet out of the booth.

She jumped up and bounced on her heels happily, watching her brother climb to his feet as well and take her hand. They turned to watch Eva hand Nolan a bunch of styrofoam cups, then jump over the counter like it was a hurdle.

"I'll be back for the evening shift Aunt Susan!" She called, tossing her apron behind the counter and hurrying over to the other teens.

Stretchy and Isa stood up, the dark girl raising her arms and popping her back, while the ginger stepped over to Eva and stealthily slipped her hand into his.  
She tensed up, though slowly relaxed and leaned into him slightly.

Sammy was the last to stand up, grinning.  
"Alright c'mon guys, we should shove off, yeah?" He glanced down at Nick and Vio, motioning for the two of them to follow him as he headed towards the door with his friends.

The twins looked at each other exchanging smiles before hurrying out the door after the teenagers.

.........

After piling into Stretchy's van, the chatter started in the middle row, with an occasional remark from Eva in the passenger seat.

Violet and Nick were situated in the back seats, not once letting go of each other's hands.

"So we're heading into the woods when we get home?" Nicholas turned in his seat to look at his sister.

"Yeah! Totally!" She bounced excitedly, squeezing Nick's hand.

"Calm down Vio- I don't think giving you pie was a good idea. Who am I kidding? Giving you anything caffeinated or sugary is a terrible idea."

"YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME TO LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST."

"Darn it Vio keep your voice down!" He hissed, slapping a hand over her mouth and smiling apologetically to Isa and Sammy when they looked back at the two to check on them.

She licked his hand and he pulled away quickly, making a grossed out 'eehyuuuughh' sound and wiping his hand on her skirt.

"Viiiioooooo, that's groooooss." He whined, giving her a look.

Violet just snickered and grinned cheekily at her brother. Nicholas groaned and leaned back.

"Love you bro-bro!" She said cheerfully.

"Love you too sis.." He smiled at her.

It wouldn't always be like that, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO HAPPY THIS IS DOING SO WELL THANK YOU ALL.  
> //HAPPY WHEEZING
> 
> Also, over on my tumblr (toomanyfandomshelp) there's drawings of all the OCs that make appearances in the story! Just check the 'Halfling Hellspawn AU' tag and you'll see weird little doodles I've done for it! 
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Chapter Three: Salamander Hunt? Salamander Hunt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's a looooot of people to meet in one day! Wow!
> 
> How about some alone time in the woods? I hear those rainbow salamanders are really cool!

Violet and Nicholas had waited patiently until they arrived at the Mystery Shack, listening to the teenagers talk about various subjects the entire time.

It was rather boring.

Violet was falling asleep.

Nicholas had been staring out the window, bright blue eyes training on various trees that zoomed past them on the sides, until the scenery slowed and eventually stopped. He leaned over and shook his sister awake.

"Yo we're here. Nolan go grab the goober and take the squirts inside." Sammy nudged the big blond, pointing out the window at the Mystery Shack.

"Why do I gotta do it? Make Stretchy do it-"

"Stretchy drove us here dumbass, just go exchange the kids!" Isa glared at them both slightly.

"Fine fine.." Nolan grumbled under his breath and started climbing out of the car.

"You squirts better follow him, time to get home and outta Stretchy's car. Freeloaders." Sammy leaned back and ruffled each twins' hair, knocking Nick's hat off in the process and laughing.

The boy quickly retrieved his hat as his sister pushed open one of the doors.

"Thanks for giving us a ride Stretchy!" She called, jumping out of the van and waving at the ginger, who waved back happily. 

"Y-yeah thanks-!" Nick stumbled and fell out of the car, being caught by Violet, said twin helping the other to his feet.

"C'mon squirts!" Nolan was already nearing the shop entrance, and the children hurried to catch up to him.

The blond shouldered open the door and lumbered inside, closely followed by the twins.

"Hey miss Wendy, I came to get Eric and drop off these two." He waved at Wendy, who was relaxing behind the cash register. She looked up from apparently trying to nap, pushing her hat back up and looking over at the three.

"Oh hey Nolan. Eric's in the house getting his injuries taken care of. And I see you met the Pines Twins 2.0, welcome back you two." Wendy nodded at the twins and leaned back again, flicking her cap back down over her eyes.

"Oh, and tell Stretchy I said hey." She said, folding her arms behind her head.

"Got it." Nolan gave her thumbs up, not really caring if she saw it or not, then headed through the shop towards the Employees Only door.

Violet walked over to the counter and put her hands on it, pulling herself up so she could see over it. Nicholas sighed and walked over, giving her a bit of a boost.

"Hey- hey Wendy?" She tilted her head as the redheaded woman slowly lifted her hat again.

"Yeah what is it?" 

"How do you know them?" It was an innocent enough question, at least.

"My cousin's their chauffeur." Wendy shrugged.  
"They stop by here a lot to hang out and just generally be themselves. You'll probably see a lotta them this summer." She tipped her hat back down for the final time and relaxed back once more.

"Whoaaa Stretchy's your cousin?" Violet leaned forwards, making Nick struggle to keep his grip on her.

"Sorta. He was adopted by my aunt and uncle when they moved out here. They missed caring for kids I guess." 

"Why doesn't he speak?"

"He's mute. Something's wrong with the thing that lets people talk. He doesn't have one of those things, so he can't talk." She sighed. Violet sure asked a lot of questions.

"V-vio maybe we sh-should _h-head out_ now?" Nicholas wheezed and tried to find a less awkward hold on his sister, failing horribly for the most part.

"Oh yeah!" She wriggled out of her brother's grip and stumbled to a stand still next to him.

The employee's only door opened up and Nolan walked out, followed by a bandaged up boy that could only be Eric. Dipper was leaning on the doorframe as he watched the two head towards the shop exit. He waved at his kids when he saw them, and the twins waved back quickly.

Nolan turned to the twins and waved at them as well.

"See ya squirts, c'mon goober your sister's waiting." He glanced back at Eric, who wasn't paying attention. The dark child was stepping over to the kids that seemed to be his age.

"You're the kids I nearly ran over- ah... Sorry about that.. Running off after almost hitting you..." Eric looked down at them apologetically.

Violet started to say something, but was interrupted by Nicholas.

"I-it's alright! W-we didn't get hurt, er, you d-did- Are you okay??" He asked quickly, eye wide.

Violet stared at her brother with the most disbelieving, shocked face. _He_ interrupted _her_?? How???  
Nicholas was capable of that???? Violet became confused.

Eric shrugged a bit and smiled.  
"Yeah- Mr. Pines patched me up.. I'll be fine." 

"G-great!" Nick smiled back, though he was becoming awkward and nervous.

It felt like everyone was staring.

"C'mon goober let's go!" Nolan had pushed open the door and motioned for Eric to follow. The kid blinked and looked over at Nolan, hurrying over to the blond. He glanced back and waved at Nicholas, who waved back slowly. Violet looked between them suspiciously, eventually just staring at Nick when the other two left. 

"And just _what_ was that all about??" Vio grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him towards the back door, the one they'd originally entered earlier that morning.

"I do-don't know what you're talking a-about Vio!"

"Lies! You suddenly had like plus ten confidence!"

"N-no I didn't-!"

She pulled him out the door and onto the porch, grabbing his shoulders and staring at him.

"I-I seriously don't know what you're talking about sis-"

She squinted, then let him go.

"Sorry.." Violet hopped off the porch, and Nicholas followed hurriedly.

"Is'okay Vio... We going into the woods?"

"You betcha! C'mon Nicky!"

Vio grabbed Nick's hand and together they raced towards the mottled dirt path that led into the woods.

..........

"This... Is.... Booooooriiiiiing." Violet kicked up leaves and twigs as she and Nick walked along the path.

"We've been walking for, like, eight minutes..."

"Eight long, silent, _boring_ minutes!"

"Well you wanna see what's in dad's journal? Maybe we can try to find something." Nicholas pulled the old book out of his inner vape pocket and opened it up towards the back. He looked over a couple of pages that were nothing but his dad's handwriting and drawings.

Violet bounced closer to him and peered over his shoulder, gasping and pointing at one of the pages.

"Oh oh! Oh! Let's find a _gryphon!_ "

"A-a-a gryphon...? H-how 'bout we lo-"

"GRYPHONNNNN!"

"B-but they're so.. So _violent..._ " He squinted at the page, then looked up at his sister. He didn't seem very comfortable with the prospect of gryphon hunting. At all.   
"C-can't we try something more harmless..? Like the tree-salamander that spits rainbows? That sounds fun." Nick flipped a page and pointed out the creature. The page was littered in Mabel's handwriting as well as Dipper's.

"But gryphonnnnnn?" Vio pouted and tried to flip the page back, but Nick held it away from her reach.

"I d-don't feel like dying on the first day of vacation sis-"

"Ffffffiiiiiinnne." She huffed and crossed her arms, though when Nicholas hugged her she smiled a bit.

"Thanks... C'mon let's go on a salamander hunt!"

The two linked arms and ran down the path, falling into step with each other pretty quickly. They both chanted 'salamander hunt' over and over as they neared the end of the path.

Nicholas stopped, jerking Violet back a bit.

"The path ends...." He muttered, frowning.

"What!? No! No fair! How are we supposed to go on a salamander hunt now!?"

Nick sighed and put the book back into its pocket.  
"We're not.." He looked fairly disappointed.

Violet frowned. She didn't like the look on her twin's face. She grabbed his arm.

"Yes we _are_! It just means we gotta stray from the path!"

"B-but dad said-"

"Is dad gonna find out? Nah. It's not like he's got trackers on us right? And besides," She reached back into the backpack and, after a few moments of groping around, she pulled out a ball of twine. Dipper and Mabel had prepared for literally every scenario.  
"We won't even get lost!"

Violet skipped over to a tree and tied one end of the twine to it, grinning.

Nick didn't seem to sure, then Vio turned to him with that big smile on her face.

"Salamander hunt?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"....salamander hunt!" He grabbed her hand and held it tightly, grinning himself.

The two ten-year-olds raced on into the unmarked woods, laughing and leaving a trail of twine in their wake. 

Up in the top of a tree, a glowing, yellow geometrical shape watched them, and its eye bent upwards in amusement. 

Oh yes, those two were most certainly related to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter!
> 
> Sorry this one's so much shorter guys- It's kinda more of a filler...
> 
> But trust me the next chapter's gonna be like the best.
> 
> Thank you all for enjoying my dumb little story!


	5. Chapter Four: Nice to Meet You Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems more than just salamanders reside in the cave...  
> Careful Nicky!
> 
> Wait, who's that? Roasting the monster?
> 
> Oh, nice to finally meet you....  
> Dad.

Violet and Nicholas had run out of twine about fifteen minutes ago.  
They hadn't cared.

"We should be close to the cave they're in Vi-!" Nick glanced back at his sister. In his hands was the open journal, the book turned to a labeled map of the woods. Salamander Cave was close to the middle of it.

"Geez that path barely covered any of the woods!" Violet jumped off a stump and hurried over to her brother, leaves and twigs cracking under her Mary-Janes.

"It ran about eight feet into the woods then stayed along the edge... We were never too far from the Mystery Shack." Nicholas frowned and studied the map, nearly tripping over a gnarled tree root.  
_Somehow_ , he caught his balance.

"That sounds like it'd make a suckish summer. Staying on the path. Ew." She frowned and made a distasteful face, then hurried to catch up to Nick again. She almost tripped over the same root, but, being the bold child, she leaped over it and landed with a _thunk_ on a stump.

"Yeah...."

"So what's the journal say bro-bro?"

"See that big rock?" Nick pointed to the near distance. A hulking boulder was situated there at an odd angle.  
Like someone was tilting it.

"Yeah! That the cave broseph?" Violet jumped off the stump and came to stand next to her twin.

"Mhm. That's where the salamanders are."

"SALAMANDER HUNNNT!" Vio threw her hands in the air and started running towards the huge, ebony colored rock.

"W-wait up Vio!" Nicholas shut the book and ran after her, eyes wide and worried looking.

Up above them, having been darting from tree to tree, Bill Cipher kept his eye on the children as they ran towards the solitary cave. An uneasy feeling fell over the whole forest.  
The demon shifted his form to that of a cat and slipped down the tree he was in, padding over to the entrance of the cave just as the twins had hurried inside.

He didn't have a good feeling about the insides of that cave. Something was off... Different than what he remembered it to be..

He hurried in after the children, keeping well out of their sight.

"Nicky get the flashlight- it's really dark in here!" Violet was being a tad quieter than usual.  
That or the sudden darkness of the cave was muffling...

"Hold still Violet-"  
Nick put the journal away again and reached behind his sister, unzipping their backpack and pulling out a large metal flashlight.

He zipped up the bag again and clicked the light on, balancing the heavy cylinder in one hand while grabbing his twin's hand with the other.  
Violet squeezed his hand gently and looked around the dimly illuminated area.

"I don't see any salamanders bro-bro..." Violet glanced around and stepped closer to Nick, looking a tad nervous. Nicholas looked far more than a tad nervous. The boy was still afraid of what could be lurking in the dark.

And rightfully so.

"Th-the journal s-said they r-r-reside in the darkest depths of the c-cave... They're b-blind, so when they s-sense a th-th-threatening presence they'll b-breath out m-multic-c-colored fire. That's wh-when we'll know we've f-found them."

"Oh! Okay.. That'd be pretty t-to see-!" 

Nick looked over at her for a moment and nodded.

"How deep i-is this cave? How d-deep in are we?" Violet looked back behind them, noting the entrance was pretty small looking now.

"W-well c-c-co-considering we didn't st-stop running until w-w-we n-needed the flashlight... I'd s-say we're ten f-feet u-un-undergr-ground. This c-cave goes an-another t-t-twenty feet sis..." Nicholas handed the flashlight over to Violet before he got the journal out again and flipped to the pages on salamanders and their cave. She held the flashlight up to light up the pages as well as the area they were walking through.

".....there's a f-fork up ah-a-ahead.... In th-the path..."

With an exasperated sigh he shut the book and shoved it into his vape pocket, tilting his head back and groaning quietly.

"It d-didn't specify w-wh-which path t-to take!"

"Great...." Violet whined and handed the light back to her brother.

It wasn't much longer before they came to the fork in the path, one path leading left, one leading right. The twins glanced each other knowingly.

"You keep the flashlight- h-head down the right path. I'll take the left?" Vio tilted her head and smiled hopefully.

"Sounds l-l-like a plan s-sis." Nick smiled back and nodded.  
"We run d-d-down them an-and come b-b-back in five minutes i-if we d-don't find a-anything."

"Got it."

They grinned, nodding to one another before each raced off down their respective paths.

Violet's path got dark pretty quickly and she had to slow down, reaching out and placing her hand on the cave's wall as she continued on. The only sounds she could hear were her Mary-Janes clacking against the stone floors and the faint slapping of her brother's old tennis shoes against the same grounds.

She squinted her visible eye as it slowly adjusted to her dark surroundings, giving her just enough vision to avoid running into anything that may appear some odd feet ahead of her. 

The thrill and excitement of adventure started up in her veins, making her jittery and want to run, despite the fact that she couldn't see two feet ahead into the darkness.

However, she paused, seeing a bright glow almost right in front of her.

The glow was all the colors of a magnificent rainbow, and very clearly made of fire.

The bodies of hundreds of salamanders started glowing as they breathed out harmless multi-colored flames as a warning to the 'threat' that was Violet.

The girl's eye widened in absolute wonder and amazement as she came to a stand still in a decently sized cavern, the walls of the cave room covered in glowing salamanders. There were so many that the whole area was lit up fairly nice.

She almost screamed in surprise when she felt something on her leg.

Looking down, she spotted a rather small salamander puffing out smoke. It was trying to breath fire, but failing tremendously. It was a baby, after all. 

Violet stared at it in awe and promptly decided it was _the_ cutest thing she'd ever seen, picking it up carefully and watching it curl up tiredly in her hand.

"Here... You can sleep in my pocket. I am so taking you home.." She mumbled, gently setting it in the pocket of her sweater.

She heard a high pitched scream from the other path not long after.

"NICKY!" She yelled back, turning and hurrying down the path.

Only, she ran smack into her brother, who stood up immediately and looked back in a panic.

"W-WE NEED T-T-TO GO _NOW!_ " He yelped, grabbing Violet's hand and dragging her to her feet, then pulling her along towards the cave's entrance. She stumbled trying to keep up, glancing back and letting out a scream of her own.

A huge beast of brambles and boulders was snarling, drool dripping from its jaw of thorns, and _it was running after them._

Nicholas had stumbled upon it at the end of his path, and his curiosity had gotten the best of him. He'd gone closer to observe it... Only he woke it up..

And now it was angry because he'd woken it from it's decade long nap. 

So of course it had chased him out of rage.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN-"

Violet actually pulled ahead of him and yanked him along faster as they neared the mouth of the cave.

The twins burst into the sunlight filled woods, panting and leaning on each other to catch their breath. They didn't have long to rest, though.

The monster erupted from the mouth of the cave, roaring and baring its sharp teeth at the children, who both screamed in fear. That's when a ball of bright blue fire was shot at the beast from somewhere up in the air. Both kids looked up, and so did the monster.

A dark skinned, blond man was grinning, like a mad man, down at them from up in the air, his hands lit up with the same brightly colored flames.

"Sorry beasty these two are mine I'm afraid!" He cackled and threw another ball of magic fire at the creature, successfully setting it ablaze.

The thing's brambles crackled and charred, and it screeched in pain before high-tailing it back into its cavern.

Violet and Nicholas looked at each other before grinning and looking up at Bill Cipher.

"Daddy!" Vio yelled happily, eye wide with excitement. Nick's grin grew.

The demon blinked before looking down at them, his smile softening into something more sincere. He floated down, bouncing a bit when he hit the ground. He was quite a bit taller than them, but his baggy clothes made him appear smaller than he actually was.

"So you know who I am already?" He wasn't surprised, actually looking a bit proud of them.

"Mhm! Mister Bill Cipher! You look just like your picture!" Vio grinned up at him.

"Y-yeah-" Nick nodded dumbly, still a bit amazed at what he'd just seen.

"Don't look so shocked kiddo- or... Aha of course you don't know.. Your mother wouldn't tell you of _course!_ " Bill laughed, acting like this entire thing was just a casual everyday thing.

"Mother..?" Nicholas repeated while Violet tilted her head.

"Pine Tree of course. You don't call him mom or anything of the like? Funny I thought Shooting Star would've made sure of that..."  
He frowned a bit and tapped his chin in thought.

"Pine Tree...?" Now Nick was tilting his head.

"Shooting Star-?" Vio looked confused.

"Oh so you don't know their nicknames either- Pine Tree is your other dad and Shooting Star's your aunt. Clear?" He was grinning again. They nodded.

"Do you know anything about me at all- or have they kept it all a secret?"  
Bill's smile started to fade once more, why would his Pine Tree not tell their kids about him?

Violet shook her head slowly, frowning as well.

"W-well we know _some_ stuff... That we learned this morning.. Fr-from this..." Nicholas reached into his pocket and pulled out the journal.

The similarities between these twins and the grown up twins made Bill want to laugh. Oh yes. They were definitely Pines.

"Dad never told us anything regarding a s-second parent.. Or that y-you had powers! ...if y-you don't mind m-me asking sir... What are you?"

"Nicky!"

"Wh-what- I-I'm curious!"

The twins looked at each other and poked one another's foreheads before looking back at Bill, who was holding back laughter.

"Well, Pine Needle," He looked at Nick, who's eye widened at the nickname.  
"I am in fact _not human._ Oh no, I am faaar more powerful and dangerous than anything you will encounter in these woods. I am a _demon._ And wouldn't you know? You two are as well."

"WHAT!? Whatwhatwhatwhat-" Violet's eye widened and she grinned, looking at her brother and grabbing his vape collar.

"Do you know how much sense this makes brother!?"

"Sis calm down you're scaring me-"

Bill started laughing again, putting a hand over his mouth for a moment.

"Okay- okay hold on don't get too excited Pine Chip-" He managed to finally stop his loud laughter.

"You're technically only half demon. Halflings. Little halfling hellspawn!" He snickered and ruffled Violet's hair.

"It c-certainly explains some things..." Nicholas muttered, prying Violet's death grip off his vape.

"Oh? Like what kiddo?"

"Like why our ears started gr-growing pointy after our sixth birthday.. An-and why Violet sometimes floats in her sleep!"

"Wait I still do that?" Vio frowned and blinked a few times.

"That would be the magic in ya finding an outlet." The demon reached down and poked each child's chest gently.

The twins looked at each other, then back at Bill.

"...what happened between you and dad?" Vio sprung for a change of topic, and Nicholas followed her lead.

"Why w-were you g-gone? Why only come b-back now?"

Bill stared at them for awhile, and you could practically hear the gears turning in his head as he thought of a suitable answer to tell his two ten-year-old children.  
They apparently already knew a lot, and there weren't many excuses he could give.

"I... Was never gone." He said slowly.

"I just... couldn't leave this area. I'm more or less... Bound to it for.. For lack of better explanation. I can't physically leave Oregon."  
He tried to explain it the best way he could. This physical form couldn't leave the state.

"I wanted to be there when you two were growing up... But Pine Tree was angry with me for a loooong time. I wouldn't be surprised if he was still upset with me, actually.. When he left Oregon I couldn't follow in a way that I could actually be there physically. I watched though, and I sent things from here. Those necklaces you two wear?"

He motioned to the silver pine tree and pyramid charms hanging around Violet and Nicholas' necks respectively. They each glanced down at their necklaces and nodded.

"I made them. For you two. They're protection charms. You're safe as long as you wear them. And they're damn hard to get off, as I'm sure you've tried."

"Y-yeah-" Nick nodded, looking at Violet, who was trying to take hers off again with no luck.

"Yep! Not coming off!" She smiled and looked back up at Bill.

"Well- that's those questions done and outta the way." He smiled a bit and held his hands out to them.

"You two aren't even supposed to be here, now, _are you?_ "

They looked at each other again and they each laughed nervously, shaking their heads before looking back up at their father and taking his hands hesitantly.

"N-no..."

"We got bored.."

"So we w-wandered off the path..."

"Well that's extremely dangerous and disobedient. I'm not sure whether to be proud or upset!" Bill laughed and started walking, making the kids walk and follow after him.  
"Let's get you two back to the Mystery Shack!"

"Are you gonna be staying with us now? And talk to da-"

"Mom."

"And talk to mom again?" Violet giggled at the correction her brother made. Right they'd be calling Dipper 'mom' from now on. For keeping important secrets from them.

Bill chuckled at that, before sighing.

"No I'm afraid not. I miss him a lot and all but.. Like I said, I'm afraid your mother would still be upset with me... And as much as I like seeing him angry it sucks when he's angry at _me._ " He quickened his pace and hurried on towards the edge of the woods.

"No! I th-think mom'd be really happy to see y-you after so long!" Nicholas stumbled, trying to keep up with the demon. Violet had no problems.

"Yeah! He'd be soooo happy!" Vio grinned and giggled.

"....you two really think so..?"

They had just exited the woods, now behind the Mystery Shack.

Dipper had gotten worried and was hurrying off the back porch towards the woods when he slowly paused. His eyes widened quite a bit at seeing the demon holding his children's hands. Almost in a disbelieving way.

"...Bill?"

"Pine Tree-!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter sorta feels rushed...and that it's still kinda short..
> 
> But here we go!
> 
> Chapter Four!
> 
> BILL'S FINAL-FUCKING-LY HERE.


	6. Chapter Five: Not Bad At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Nick have successfully gotten their dads back in each others' arms again.
> 
> Their first day in Gravity Falls sure was eventful, huh?

The twins had stepped back and away from their two parents, watching them with wide eyes as they stared at each other.

Dipper hadn't budged from where he'd paused, his eyes still wide like he was processing the sight of the demon before him. Bill smiled sheepishly and internally braced himself for hateful words.

"Where the _hell_ have you _been._ " Dipper started quietly, finally gathering himself and and narrowing his eyes.

"Pine Tree I-"

"I've been here _all day_ , and I don't get so much as a visit and a _welcome home?_ You moron." The brunet's eyes had tears shining in them, and a small smile started taking over his face.

The demon grinned and ran over to Dipper, wrapping his arms around the taller man and hugging him tightly.

"Welcome home Pine Tree.."

"I missed you, you dumb dorito." Dipper hugged the blond back just as tightly.

"Missed you too."

Violet made a small 'aww' sound, clasping her hands together and watching the affection. Nicholas grinned, a sense of triumph taking hold of him.

The two men both looked at the twins. Bill held an arm open and beckoned them over.

"Get over here you two!"

The siblings glanced at each other, grinning before running over to the adults and joining the little hug fest.

The back door banged open, and Mabel practically bursted out of the house.

"Bill's back!"

A slender, nicely dressed blonde woman stepped out the door after her, pushing her sunglasses up to rest on her forehead.

"Thought he left for good."

"Psh he'd never leave _for good Paz!_ "

Bill and Dipper let go of each other and the kids, both turning to look at the women heading over to greet them.  
The twins more or less hid behind Dipper, eyeing the new lady standing next to their aunt.

"Hey Paz, good to see you." Dipper smiled and waved, getting a wave back from the blonde.

"Hey Dipper, you're looking well." 

Bill stared at her before just nodding.  
"Blondie."

"Shorty." She smirked and nodded back.  
The demon cracked a wide grin and it almost immediately made the woman seem uneasy.

"...Paz I want you to meet my niece and nephew!" Mabel broke in between the two blonds with a subject change, wearing a big grin on her own. It was far less menacing than the stretch shark smile Bill had going on.

Dipper held his hands out behind him and soon enough he had a child holding onto each hand, then he led them over to stand in front of him.

"Pacifica, these are the twins. Nicholas and Violetta. Kids, this is your... Aunt Pacifica." He smiled and let go of their hands, and they immediately held each other's.

"Aw, they're adorable.. Can't believe they're _yours._ " She grinned softly and leaned down to the children's height.

"Hey sweeties. Aren't you two just cute as buttons?"

Violet smiled cheerfully at Pacifica, while Nicholas looked down in embarrassment.  
The blonde reached out and pinched each of their cheeks, and they both made some sort of sound of protest.

Pacifica laughed quietly and stood up straight, heading back over to stand next to Mabel again.  
The brunette leaned over and whispered something in her ear, which made the other woman grin and nod.

"Hey Dip I'll be staying over at Paz's tonight, by the way!" She glanced from Dipper to Pacifica, and her brother scoffed but nodded. 

"Knew it. Have fun." He nodded again and watched the two ladies hurry off back into the Mystery Shack.

"I willllll!"  
Mabel shouted over her shoulder before Pacifica pulled her inside.

The twins exchanged confused glances, before a look of somewhat understanding crossed Nick's face and soon Vio's.  
Oh.

Bill looked over at Dipper and started moving his brow up and down in a suggestive way that made the taller man snort and put his hand over Bill's face as a response.  
"Not now Bill."

"Fiiinnne."

The twins glanced at each other again before turning to their parents.

"Sooooo!" Nicholas started.

"Now that you two are both here..." Violet continued.

"Are you going to get back together??" Both children tilted their heads and looked pretty hopeful. They knew their parents had been very happy together.

Dipper and Bill looked at each other slowly, the demon pulling the other's hand off his face and holding it in both of his own dark hands.

He raised a brow and looked up at Dipper hopefully, a small, trying smile on his face.

Dipper seemed apprehensive, frowning a bit and looking from Bill to the kids, then back at the little dream demon. He.. He wasn't certain it was the best idea.  
Was he going to listen to his brain like usual?

Or do something like Mabel would do, ignore his thought process and listen to his heart?

"...I don't see why not." A small smile, one that matched Bill's, etched its way onto Dipper's face.

The dark little demon's grin widened and he jumped up, hugging Dipper tightly. The taller man nearly lost his balance, but was hugging back soon enough.

Violet and Nicholas exchanged glances and silently pat each other on the backs for a job well done.

............

Evening had started to settle overhead before anyone thought about going inside.  
Bill and Dipper herded the twins into the Shack before it got too dark, and the little ones were upstairs in moments.

Nick was digging around in his vape pockets while Vio was carefully making a makeshift place for her little pet salamander to stay.

"Not bad for our first day here huh bro-bro?" Violet grinned cheekily as she popped open her suitcase, pulling out her watermelon designed nightgown.

"Y-yeah, not bad. Not bad at all.. We got our parents back together. That's definitely not bad."  
Nicholas had taken a seat on his bed, opening up his dad's journal and flipping to the back of the book. He reached over to his own suitcase and dug a pen out of its pocket.

He started to scribble something in the inside of the back cover, kicking off his shoes as he wrote 'Awesome Things We Did' at the very top, then scrawled right under it 'Reunited parents together'.  
Nice.

Violet jumped onto her brother's bed after shimmying into her nightgown, a big grin on her face.  
Nick shut the journal and slid it under his pillow, yanking off his vape and shirt, then putting the vape back on. He buttoned the garment up then hopped off his bed.

The boy opened up his suitcase and pulled out a pair of large, blue, flannel pajama pants.  
Nice and comfy.

He exchanged them for his current pants before taking his hat off too, setting it on the bedside table.

Violet jumped off his bed as he climbed back on, laughing a bit when he frowned.

"Guess we can call it a night huh bro-bro?"  
She yawned, and so did he, before clicking the light off and launching back into her own bed.

"Yeah," Nick yawned again.  
"Guess so... Night sis. Love ya."

"Nighty night bro, love you too!"

The two children hunkered down on their old beds and slowly drifted off... Unaware of the gradually growing dangers that lurked in the town they'd never forget the name of..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm running on low motivation I'm so sorry guys this chapter must suuuuuck...


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

ATTENTION! 

I'm very sorry to say that, as of now, Halfling Hellspawn is on an official hiatus.

I'm swamped with exams and tests, and the lack of motivation for the story is actually hurting me.

I'm so sorry everyone, but until late May/early June there will be no more updates.

Perhaps even longer, I don't know...

I will continue at some point though I promise!

Agh I'm sorry I'm terrible /)~(\


	8. Chapter Six: Who's There!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas and Violet are ready for their first big summer adventure!
> 
> First thing on the checklist?  
> Explore that creepy, possibly haunted, shut down theatre! 
> 
> I heard Auntie Mabel did a show there once!  
> Cooooool! :O

The next few days were spent adjusting to life in Gravity Falls, and getting used to having much more family and friends.  
Violet and Nick didn't take much time at all getting used to the area. It felt more like a home than the suburbs of Piedmont ever did.

What they were still getting used to?  
Bill.  
And his magic.  
Demons in general really.  
At the moment they were still a bit amazed and a tad freaked out, so the subject was half-heartedly avoided by the their parents.  
(Cough like their parents' attempts at avoiding each other).

Mysteries and excuses to explore places were always within grasp for the two children anyways, easy to find and always out of sight of any adults.  
Most of them were just small, though.

Spying on faeries for instance.

Violet had been pretty excited about it, but then her salamander (who had been dubbed Rain hours before) tried to _eat_ one of the faeries and that really hadn't ended well.

The twins wound up being chased by very angry magical beings while rocks were chucked at them.  
Not a great way to spend their third day in the Falls.

Today though they were going into town to investigate a supposedly haunted building.

It used to be a play theater of sorts, built _decades_ ago and being shut down just years prior to the twins' visit now. 

For some reason, all of the equipment used started acting up and turning on and off during random times. Shows were ruined. Sandbags and lights would fall randomly and injure or nearly kill performers. It was only recently shutdown for being such a safety hazard, because rumor was someone had been actually _killed._

 

"Why are we investigating an angry paranormal theater again?"

"Because it's something to do, and maybe if we can make it safe we can use it as a place to discuss things without being overheard. I've been feeling like we're being watched lately..."

Nicholas and Violet were walking down the sidewalk in town, the boy biting his thumbnail and looking through the journal, while the girl had her arms out to her sides as she walked along the edge of the cement path. 

Both twins were considerably distracted.

So much that neither of them noticed the small, fluffy, gray cat trailing along a few feet behind them.

But that's not important, hm?

The twins glanced at each other before turning back to look ahead, both of them a bit more relaxed knowing the other was still next to them. It was always comforting, being in each other's presences...  
They always had a friend near.

"Oh hey- Bro-bro I think we're almost there."

"Huh?"

"Look up Nicky!"

The boy shut his book and hastily wiped his wet thumb on his shorts, looking up to see his sister pointing at an ancient seeming theatrical building.

"Aha- Vio this is it! This is the haunted building!"

"Well no duh Sherlock! C'mon let's go explore!"

They grabbed hold of each other's hands and raced towards it, grinning at one another happily. Maybe the place wasn't haunted at all? Hopefully.  
And they could use it as a clubhouse! Free from adults to listen in on their plans and conversations. The thought reminded the two about their secret closet under the stairs back home in Piedmont.  
Except Aunty Mabel knew about it.  
She never told Dipper though.

 

"It's locked..."

Nick put the journal away and frowned at the big lock sitting on the front door's handles.

"Wellll.... Do you see any rocks around bro? Maybe we can break it!"  
Violet looked at her brother, her grin softening a bit.

"There's plenty of concrete chunks lying around, we can use them!"

"Gotcha!"

The two of them scattered, looking for things they could use to break the lock open.

Both of them stood up straight and turned to each other, Violet holding a sword and Nicholas holding up a lead pipe.

"Wow– this street has some dangerous litter...."  
Nick muttered, setting the pipe down.

Violet shrugged and threw the sword over her shoulder, jumping when she heard a cat hiss loudly and saw a gray streak disappear down the sidewalk.

Weird.

"Sorry kitty!"

She shrugged again and kept looking for something to break the lock with.

"Ah... Aha!"

Nicholas had hefted up a large chunk of concrete from somewhere nearby, and Vio raced over to help him lift it up.

The stumbled over to the locked door, looking at each other and nodding.

"One–"

"Two—"

"Three!"

They shouted the last number together as they launched the rock with all their might.

It sailed waaaay off course, though, much to their dismay.

Violet huffed and walked closer to the door, letting out an angry little screech and kicking at the big black barrier.

The lock snapped apart, and the door banged open.

"Oh... That was.."

"Easy?"

She looked back at her brother, grinning, and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! Easy!"

She went ahead and raced inside, much to Nicholas's dismay, looking around the old abandoned theater.

Nick stumbled in after her, grabbing ahold of her shoulder immediately and looking around as well.  
Ohhh, he had a bad feeling about this place...

Vio reached up and grabbed the hand on her shoulder, gripping and squeezing reassuringly.

"C'mon Nicky let's go look for ghosties!"

"Y-yeah- alright!"

They took a few steps forwards, unaware that the door behind them was slowly swinging shut.

They didn't notice until it was too late, and the duo was plunged into darkness.

Unbeknownst to either child, the little gray cat had slipped through the door just in time, flicking it's tail as the door clanged shut.

Nicholas was quick to turn around and pound on the door, pulling at the handle and pushing on the door, all to no avail.

"V-v-v-violet–? A-a-are y-you th-th-there...?"

"Y-yeah Nicky.. T-take my ha-hand, please..."

"Gl-gl-g-gladly.."

He reached out in the darkness, feeling around for his sister's arm or hand or entire person.

Finally, he grabbed what felt like her arm, following it until he grasped her hand tightly.  
She squeezed his hand just as tight and refused to loosen her grip, which was good.

Both kids were almost scared senseless.  
The door was locked and it was _pitch black._

And the floor was creaking ominously... Heavy footsteps thunking on wood and carpeted floors.  
Though.. Neither Violet nor Nicholas were moving. At all.  
They were frozen stiff with an intense fear, and the knowledge that... That.....

_That they were not alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREAMS INTO EXISTENCE.
> 
> BRINGS A SHITTY CLIFFHANGER WITH ME.
> 
> OKAY HEY GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN?  
> JAMES IS BACK.  
> IT NEVER ENDS.
> 
> I'm finally motivated again, v v happy about that, plus school's out yay!  
> Big news as well, there's a chance I'm moving to Texas to live w/ my aunt and uncle.  
> Yaaaaaaaaay..
> 
> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT AND A CLIFFIE, I JUST REALLY WANTED TO POST SOMETHING!
> 
> SO HERE YOU GO!
> 
> I'M AWFUL I'M SO SORRY.
> 
> P.S. That kitty's pretty damn important hAHAHAHA


	9. Chapter Seven: A Darkness Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins finish up their investigation with a rather traumatizing experience from a not-so-friendly ghost.
> 
> Now they know why the place was shut down!
> 
> What's with this weird nonsense about betrayel, goodness, and birds, anyways??

What Violet and Nicholas had expected from this little mystery investigation was a fun look around a possibly unsafe, old theater that could be turned into a cool two-person hang out.

What they had not expected was a stout, glowing green young woman to be chasing them with a bone saw.

The kids had seen her appear several feet away after hearing her heavy footsteps, half her head shaved, rope marks around her neck, and an absolutely insane look in her one eye. The other was hidden by her blacked out glasses lens.  
The rope marks around her neck were raw and blistering, her hair a horrible rat's nest of a mess. The saw in her hand seemed to be covered in something neither of the children wanted to think about.  
To say they were scared was an understatement.

She had started chasing them merely five seconds later, saw held high above her head as she cackled.

Did I mention she was sickeningly pale and glowing an ill green color?

Yeah that seems important.

Nicholas had screamed, and Violet had tugged him around so they could _run like fucking hell._

And run they did, turning tail and bolting down an aisle away from the madwoman. 

 

_"COME LITTLE CHILDREN!"_

The green lady cackled and threw her saw, barely missing the top of Violet's head.

The girl screamed and yanked her brother to the side and down a hall, making a hard right down another hall and pressing her back against the wall quickly.  
Nicholas did the same, clamping a hand over his mouth as well as Violet's so the ghost wouldn't hear them panting to catch their breath.

They watched with matching wide, horrified eyes as the ghost floated down the hall soon after them, her saw back in hand.

They really needed to get out of there, didn't they?  
Before they were killed.

 

After awhile, Violet peeked out from where they were hiding, finding no sign of the ghost anywhere. She breathed out quietly and glanced over at her brother, seeing his shoulders shake every few seconds as he muffled a sniffle.  
Her brother was trying not to cry.

Nicholas was never very courageous, even with his sister by his side. Something like this, how terrifying it was, had him in tears and trembling in his sneakers.

"N-nicky– Nicky c'mon, i-it's gonna be okay—"

She was almost at a loss for words here.  
_Was_ it going to be okay...?

Or was she lying right to her brother's face without meaning to?

She gently pulled him closer to herself and hugged him, slowly sinking to the ground with her twin. She held him close and took his hat off for him, petting his sweaty brown hair that matched hers.  
The girl leaned down and smooched her brother's forehead, trying to comfort him like when he had had particularly bad nightmares.

Nicholas clung to his sister's sweater and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry V-vio–"

"Shhh... It's okay Nicky, c'mon buck up, it'll all be alright, won't it? We've gotten into trouble before, and we always get out of it! We can get outta here too."

He sat up straight and looked her in the eye, tears still brimming in his only visible sapphire orb.  
She looked right back at him, determination shining in her own visible eye.

"O-okay..."

He nodded, and they hugged each other for quite a few minutes before standing up again.

They had each other to use as the emotional, physical, and mental crutch either one needed. Anyone else just wouldn't feel right.

The two held each other's hands tightly, starting to walk out and down the hall again towards the room they came from.

It wasn't hard to retrace their steps back into the entrance area, and it wasn't really a surprise to see the ghost lady waiting there for them.

_" **F o u n d y o u.** "_

She threw her sword right at Violet, aiming straight for her chest.

"NO!"

Nicholas moved faster than he thought humanly possible, standing straight in front of Violet and shutting his eyes, waiting for the impact...

Only, it never came.

He slowly opened his eyes, finding the saw stuck halfway in what seemed to be a forcefield of sorts...

The child glanced down, seeing the silver pendant on his necklace was glowing brightly, covering him in a soft blue bubble that caught the saw mere inches from his chest.

Nicholas turned to his sister in awe, seeing she was staring at her own glowing necklace. She was covered in a warm golden glow of her own, like a shield of honey.

The ghost drifted closer to them, sneering and inspecting them closely.

_"Dammit... Ye belong t' a demon. Yer intoxicated by unholy evil an' chaos.. Git out o' here befer ye spread 'is venom."_

Violet looked up at her and glared a bit more harshly than a ten year old should.

"Why were you try––––––"

_" **I SAID GIT OUT!! MAY YE INVOKE TH' WRATH O' GOD YE WEE MONSTERS!** "_

The door slammed open and the specter pointed to the outside world, where the sun was setting.

The sun was setting!?

How long had they been in there!??

The children hurried out, running as fast as they could, panting and looking back at the old building.

The ghost lady stood right at the entrance, staring at them with an utterly fitting, utterly dead look.

"Children!"

They froze up a bit on the sidewalk, staring as her, hearing the way she sounded almost alive, until eye rolled back into her head.

_"When push comes to shove, you find yourselves as the crow and the dove._  
_One shall prevail, the other destined to fail._  
_The goodness in one's heart will fade, downturned and hateful like it's opposite the spade._  
_Backstab and betrayal will become one's friend, and the other will meet with a grisly end!_  
_To avoid such horrific fates, keep together.. keep alone, shut your social gates or loose one another FOREVER..."_

The doors slammed shut and the lock put itself back into place.

The twins glanced at each other, staring at one another for a very long time before slowly making their way back to the Shack.

Perhaps they should take a couple days to relax, huh..?

There's only so much trauma a couple of ten year olds could take in one sitting.

The ghost had spouted a bunch of accent-less rhyming horror fortune telling, or something!

Considering how late it was, they were in for such a lecture when they got home.....

 

.......................

 

Both twins were too caught up in their thoughts to notice the little gray cat had leaped out after them.

The little thing raced off towards a little house in the neighborhood district of Gravity Falls, slipping in through the little cat door.

A tall and slender young man stepped into the living room of the house, more than a bit nervous as he went to stand next to the armchair that faced away from him.

"Yer back late."

"I-I-I'm s-sorry I-I w-was j-ju—"

"Ah'm not takin' any excuses!"

Gideon set his book down on the chair's armrest and turned his head so he could glare at the colorful demon, who had flinched as soon as the man raised his voice.

"Did ya _at least_ find out anythin' useful t' me, Dimeniosis?"

"I.... I-I believe s-so, sir.."

"Well? Out with it!"

The demon squeaked and leaned back.

"H-he has ch-chi-chil-ch-children sir! Tw-twins, boy an-and girl, aroun-around n-nine or ten y-years ol-old!"

"Children, eh....?"

"M-mhm..."

"This could be _very_ useful... Good job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crying this has major forshadowing for the SEQUEL that I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE BUT I HAVE TO.
> 
> This took too long to start on. I literally did all of this chapter today so I apologize if it feels rushed!!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Next chapter's gonna have SO MANY FEELS.  
> Like  
> FINALLY  
> BILLDIP!
> 
> ALSO GO CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR toomanyfandomshelp  
> I POSTED TWO ART PIECES FOR VIOLET AND NICHOLAS ON THERE FROM A STREAM I DID YESTERDAY! THEY'RE KICK ASS AND I'M SO PROUD OF THEM!


	10. Chapter Eight: Listen to Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Nicholas had expected a lecture when they got home, not a ten year old wound to be ripped back open between their parents.
> 
> Is their relationship more unsteady than the twins orginally thought?
> 
> Also... Gideon what the hell are you planning!?

It was dark, cold, and the twins were shivering and yawning by the time they got back to the Mystery Shack.

They'd been expecting a brisk scolding from the mother hen that was their father, but all they saw in the living room was their Aunt, who was rubbing her temples and looks a few years older than she usually did....

That's when they noticed the muffled yelling coming from the kitchen.

Mabel was too busy trying to keep away a migraine to notice Violet and Nicholas creep up to the kitchen entrance.

Violet peeked around the corner, while Nick crouched down to do the same, both children catching the sight of both of their parents in the midst of a heated argument.

Dipper was getting red in the face, but he was definitely not as red as Bill was, who had actually started floated up off the ground just to look Dipper right in the eye.

"Why would you even listen to me at a time like that!?"

"You needed to calm down! You needed space!"

"For ten years!?"

_"I don't know!"_

The duo glanced at each other, the tiredness seeping away as they listened to the argument.

"A-are they.. Fighting about the time before us?"

Vio shrugged, biting her lip and looking back into the kitchen.  
Dipper seemed older too...

"Ten years? Seems like it..."

Nicholas hugged his sister's leg and kept watching.

"Do you even realize how much I needed you there!?"

"I was there!"

"Watching from a window _isn't the same!_ It's not the same as you actually being there with me! Dammit I needed you Bill, more than before, and all I had were whispers in the dark!"

Dipper grit his teeth turned away from the demon, rubbing his eyes roughly with his palms.

Bill went quiet for a moment, his hair fading back from red to gold.

Dipper stilled and placed his hands on the counter, leaning over it. He felt nauseous and dizzy now, face heated, eyes threatening to spill tears.

"Well? Don't you have something to say?"

When he got nothing he whirled around and glared at the demon, _his husband,_ with more anger than before.

"Why can't you just talk to me like a normal person!?"

Both males froze for a moment as a heavy silence almost immediately seemed to settle over the kitchen.

Bill dropped down to his feet, confused for a moment, looking at his dark hands.

"...I'm.. Not a normal person, Pine Tree..."

He looked up again and began to float once more.

"..I'm not even a person. After twenty years you'd think you'd know that."

Dipper opened his mouth to say something, but Bill cut him off quickly.

"I don't even belong here, but here I am! I could have just completely disappeared! _But here I am!_ A being with little concept of time or comprehension for human emotions! Here for a _family he never thought he'd EVER have!"_

The silence crept over everyone again as Bill kept steadily staring at Dipper, his mouth a straight line.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"I-I... I'm sorry for getting so upset.."

"....you had every right to..."

Bill sniffled and let out a quiet whine as he practically threw himself into Dipper's arms, hugging him around the neck and hiding his face in the large man's shoulder.

 

Nicholas glanced up at his sister, eyes widening when he realized she was sniffling and wiping at her eyes.

"V-vio..?"

He whispered, tugging at the end of her sweater a bit.

She paused and glanced down at him, pulling him up to his feet before smiling a bit and wiping her eyes more.

"D-don't worry, I'm fine. Let's head upstairs and get to bed, yeah..?"

"Yeah....."

They held tightly onto each other's hands as they hurried on upstairs to the attic.

 

................................

 

Making plans had never been difficult for Gideon.  
Plans for _revenge_ were especially easy, even more so when you factor in demonic assistance.

He firmly believed he could get away with this.

At the moment he had taken a seat in his old room, hunched over his desk as he scribbled out step-by-step instructions for himself and his demon. He had to make sure every detail was correct and properly placed, he to make it to where not even Nye could fuck it up.

Speaking of the narcoleptic coward where the hell was he?

Gideon stood up rather abruptly, nearly knocking his chair over in the process.  
He needed to find Nye, he had instructions for him.

 

Downstairs held many places the demon could hide, considering he adored sleeping in small, enclosed, dark spots.

He'd seriously taken a liking to napping under Gideon's bed or in the kitchen cabinets.

Hey, as long as he wasn't in the way and wasn't breaking anything, why should he care?

"NYE! Where th' heck are ya!? Ah've got yer next assignment dammit!"

He heard faint whining coming from the kitchen, turning and heading into the big room. The demon wasn't in sight, so...

Pulling open the cabinets only resulted in a whiney demon covering his face with his spindly fingers.

"Oh quit yer whinin' an' git outta there, ah've got yer next instructions."

Nye huffed quietly and peeked at Gideon through his fingers, vibrant violet eye half shut.

"C-can't it waaaaaaiiiit..?"

"No! It cannot! Ya useless chicken git yer feet on th' floor"

A pair if legs clad in colorful sweats stretched out of the cabinet and didn't stop til they reached the floor.

"A'ight smartass, ya asked fer it.."

He reached up and grabbed the back of Nye's sweater, yanking until he yelped and fell out, noodle legs giving up and letting him crash to a heap on the floor.

"Git up ya useless mess.."

"Y-yes sir!"

Ny scrambled to his feet, slouching over and generally looked exhausted. He rubbed his eye and watched his boss carefully.

Gideon did not look impressed.

"Mhm.. Well, t' be frank, ya need t' git close t' th' mini Pines twins. Ah want one'a 'em t' completely trust ya by th' end'a th' month. _Got it?"_

"G-got it.."

Nye nodded quickly and shuffled nervously from one foot to the other.

"Ah want ya t' take at least one'a 'em away from that damn Shack..."

Gideon turned away, a rather dark smile spreading over his face as he stretched his arms up.

"Cause if ah know Pines twins, ah know one can't stand t' be without th' other. Ah'll have 'em both captive come July."

He wasn't wrong.

You take away one twin, and the other was bound to follow...

Just what was this bastard plotting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely more of a filler chapter.... I'm so sorry!!
> 
> So yeah... Billdip,,,, fighting,,  
>  _I hope ur satisfied._
> 
> Yeeeeeeap, I incorporated a Steven Universe reference.  
> A sad one.  
> Hehe....
> 
> Also I would like to slowly introduce the bullshit Gideon regularly deals with having a cowardly, lazy, alcoholic, narcoleptic demon in his house.
> 
> YO Y'KNOW ADDING A COMMENT IS V MUCH APPRECIATED, TELL ME WHATCHU THINK GUYS
> 
> I MIGHT BE UPDATING MORE FREQUENTLY NOW TOO WHAAAAAAAAT????


	11. Chapter Nine: Pines for Queen 2k32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gnomes are gross little things, aren't they?
> 
> Mabel proves herself the best aunt ever, easily.
> 
>  
> 
> And...  
> It seems Violetta's developing a taste for the more sickening side of life, huh..?

"They kinda don't look like either of us.."

"I did a good job of mixing the genes then?"

"Mm... Sometimes it's hard to convince other parents they really _are_ mine."

Bill scoffed, relaxing against Dipper's side on the old, beat up sofa out on the back porch.

The man's response was to gently squeeze him with one arm.

"I worry sometimes–"

"Ahem, _all the time."_

"Anyways... I get worried about what's going to happen to them. They're not human. They have powers like you. They'll never be able to have normal lives if they want to. They might never find significant others if they want to. Hell they can't even make friends on their own... They cling to each other practically all the time.."

Bill looked up at the brunet and cocked a brow.

"Remind you of someone?"

"I— hey. Let's not go there.."

"Mmph. Relax Pine Tree. They're ten... They'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure about that? They have so much to think about now I mean— They've _finally_ met you, they know you're a _demon_ for hell's sake–! I would've expected at least a _question_ by now!"

"Calm down already Dipper! Shhhhhhush."

Bill reached up and settled a hand over Dipper's mouth, shushing him and leaving him like that for a moment.

"Give them time. They'll come to us eventually."

The large man didn't move for a few seconds, before sighing through his nose and nodding, letting a hand rest over Bill's own.

He really wished Bill had showed up before the kids started talking and crawling.

"Now enough about the kids already, c'mon you we've got things to catch up on~"

Bill tugged at Dipper's shirt collar, wiggling his brow suggestively before leaning up to kiss at the man's neck a few times.

Now Dipper didn't need anymore convincing than that. A decade was a lot to catch up on~

The brunet scooped the demon up into his arms before ducking back into the house.

........................

 

"Obviously it's trying to say something."

Nicholas stared at the small little bearded man that had been saying nothing but 'Shmebulock junior' for the past five minutes.

"What even is it..?"

Violet leaned down and poked its funny red hat, squeaking and leaning back up when it tried to bite her.

"Ahhhh... Think it's a gnome. See?"

He held up the journal for Violet to see, grinning as she laughed.

"It's kinda cute! Weak to leaf blowers? Does great Grunkle Stan even have one of those at the Shack?"

"I'unno? We could check later."

The gnome went quiet before turning tail and scuttling off into the undergrowth.

"Awe.. I think we scared it."

"Meh.. Gnomes aren't that interesting anyways."

The twins looked at each other before shrugging and looking back ahead.

And there were dozens and dozens and _dozens_ of GNOMES.

"Aren't interesting!?"

The gnome up at the very front, hair a bright white with crinkles around his eyes, glared up at the children with fiery eyes.

"Well not alone, i-is what it s-says.."

"Tch.... ..hey wait a minute! That _book!_ I'd recognize it anywhere!"

The twins exchanged glances before Nick held up the journal.

"This...?"

"Yes! Say, you wouldn't happen to be related to Mabel Pines, huh?"

Nick, who was getting increasingly uncomfortable with this whole ordeal, slowly stepped behind his sister.

"Yeah she's our aunt, why d'ya wanna know?"

Vio still had as much confidence as the perfect runway model.

"We thought you looked vaguely similar. Whatcha name kid?"

"Violetta."

"Well Violetta how would _you_ like to be the lucky little lady that gets to be the _Queen of the Gnomes!"_

"......"

The kids exchanged glances before Vio deadpanned stared at this creepy, crusty old gnome dude.

"You're.... You're kidding right..?"

"..we were afraid you'd have that attitude."

Gnomes slowly encircled the two children, sharp teeth bared and claws up.

Nicholas was grabbed by the legs and yanked forwards, causing him to fall backwards and land on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Nicky!!!"

"Grab her!"

Gnomes attached themselves to Vio's legs, grasping tightly and making her fall as well with a yelp.

She was seized on all sides by vicious little men, who took this opportunity to tie her up all over with vines. She couldn't move, couldn't escape at all.

Violet thrashed around like mad, yelling loudly and kicking with all her might. It didn't help though, eventually she was taken away by the gnomes.

Nicholas tried to get up, only to have three.. Four– five gnomes jump down onto his gut and then to the ground.

Ouch.

He was wheezing and gripping his middle in pain.

"V-viiiio..."

"Don't think about coming after her kid. We've gone twenty years without a queen! We're not letting this one go!"

Nicholas watched them carry his sister off, trying to get up but only doubling over in intense pain.

F-fffuck that hurt...

C'mon get up! You're little sister needs you!

.............................

 

Violetta kept on thrashing as she was carried off deep into the woods, gritting her teeth and straining against the vines.  
Curse this ten year old body!

"Lemme go you creeps!"

They all pointedly ignored her as the old gnome that seemed to be their leader started walking along next to her head.

"You're going to make a lovely queen."

"I'M TEN YEARS OLD YOU SICKO!!"

He paused and looked at her, then shrugged and started walking faster.

Violet screamed and squirmed, writhing in her restraints.

"Prop her up against the tree there."

"Yes sir!"

Violet huffed as she was set against a tree and moved around like a ragdoll, getting set up and her clothes getting smoothed out all nicely.  
She shuddered feeling all the small hands on her.

Grossgrossgrossgrossgross.

The gnome leader hobbled back over to her and grabbed her left hand, humming a horribly off key tune as he forced the ring onto her ring finger.

She didn't stop writhing and yelling, thrashing her legs around before she felt more vines get wrapped around them, and a hand settle on her hip.

Oh god.  
This was so sickening.

"N-NIIIIIIICKYYYYYY— MMPH!!"

A hat got stuffed into her mouth. GrOOOOOSSSS.

Please hurry Nicholas—

..................................

 

Nicholas had hobbled back to the Shack as fast as he could, pushing open the back door and all but falling into the living room, where he found his aunt knitting.

Oh thank god sOMEONE—

Mabel glanced up, seeing her nephew out of breath and wheezing on the floor.

She jumped up and hurried over to him, crouching down and helping him to his feet.

"Nicky what happened?"

"Gn-gnomes– Gnomes happened!"

She helped him up to the couch, setting her knitting aside and looking down at him.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

"W-we were out w-walking in the woods, an-and out of nowhere— HUNDREDS OF GNOMES! They– th-they kidnapped Violet and wanna force her to be their qu-queen for some reason..?"

Mabel paused and let out a deep, tired sigh before standing up.

"Not again.... And hell no not my niece."

Nick stood up too and grabbed onto his aunt's sweater.

"Again..?"

She looked down at him and smirked a bit.

"They have a thing for Pines girls, munchkin, and trust me when I say I know from experience. C'mon, let's go get your sister."

She took his hat and ruffled his hair, before putting on forwards for him.

Nick laughed a bit and slide it backwards again before grinning.

"Let's go get my sister!!"

Mabel pumped her fist up before running out the back door, her nephew at her heels.

———

"Okay, so we're going to nee weapons to face them. They may look harmless, and by themselves they are. But in large groups they can be a threat. Get something like a shovel."

"Yes ma'am!"

The Mystery Shack's took shed had many handy things. Rakes, hoes, mallets, shovels, a crossbow.. Etc.

Mabel picked up the mallet ad the rake, looking the objects over before smirking and nodding to herself.

On the other side of the room, Nicholas was pulling a heavy shovel off the wall, stumbling and gripping it tightly.

The brunet glanced back at him, a bit concerned.

"You got it?"

He nodded firmly and held it up.

"Ready to go?"

Another quick nod.

"Let's get going then munchkin!"

The two raced out of the shed and into the woods, Nicholas falling into line behind his aunt as she ran.  
 _She_ knew where to go.   
Nick wasn't surprised in the least, to be truthful.

..................................

 

"Hurry up with this! I wanna be married _before_ the next century!"

The gnome leader, Jeff as Violet had come to unfortunately know, was a very impatient little man.

Other gnomes were dolling the girl up for the sick ceremony about to take place.

She couldn't move, couldn't speak, she felt nauseous and wanted to cry. Wanted to scream.  
Wanted her dad, her aunt, _her brother._

"Hey buck up now darling, you're going to be the _queen_ of the _entire_ gnome population!"

That did not cheer her up in the slightest.

A few gnomes dragged her over to a makeshift alter, where Jeff was impatiently tapping his foot against the ground, arms crossed.

"'Bout ti-iiIIIIIIIIIIME—!!!"

Suddenly, Jeff went _flying._

"TAKE THAT YOU CREEP!"

"Uun Meh'l!!"

Mabel crouched down and hurried to untie her niece, ripping the gag away and tossing it aside.

Vio was quick to wipe off the berry juice make up and throw the ring off of her finger.

"You okay munchkin?"

"I am now!"

"Great!"

Nicholas hurried over and handed her the rake, grinning.

Vio grinned back at him before they stood back to back.

"That's for coming back for me–"

"You think I-I'd leave my little sister b-behind!?"

"Oi– I'm the bigger sibling here!"

"You two are twins! Cut it out and let's whoop some gnomes!"

Said creatures were starting to group together and advance, claws and teeth bared.

It didn't take long for it to start raining gnomes in other parts of the forest.

Mabel seemed to be full of rage and hatred for these little fuckers, seeing as she was hitting left and right, as hard as she could.

Violet and Nick? Not so much. They didn't have a lot of strength in their ten year old arms.   
One gnome jumped at Violet, and she freaked out and grabbed it before it could land on her.

Her hand slowly became freezing cold, and she watched in fascination as the squirming gnome in her hand started to age rapidly, until it... Was dead.

She dropped the sagging corpse and blinked back into reality, realizing many of the other creatures were staring at her in horror.

_"Murderer!"_

One shouted, before turning tail and running away.  
Several dozen gnomes followed soon after.

Mabel paused in her furious swatting to look back at her niece, seeming a bit surprised.

"What did you do..?"

"I-I dunno I— I just– I grabbed it an-and m-my hand it.... It went all cold and... Dead gnome."

Nicholas prodded the corpse with his shovel, seeing the rest of the gnomes flee the scene in panic.

"Cool...."

"Not cool! I killed a gnome!!"

"Don't worry about it munchkin, there's dozens of them, one dead isn't going to affect them. C'mon let's get you two back to the Shack. It's almost lunch time."

The twins looked at each other, covered in dirt and berry juice and a little bit shaken, but otherwise... Fine.   
They grasped each other's free hands and hurried to follow their aunt out of the woods.

Lunch sounded great right about now.

 

Violet glanced back as they headed towards the path, once again seeing the corpse that was her fault.

_Her fault.._

And she smiled, a darkened and sadistic grin full of malice gracing her features.  
That had been... Fun.

 

Yeah.

_Fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheezes take this much longer chapter and please don't hurt me.
> 
>  
> 
> Kay lemme 'splain..
> 
> Violet has powers over time. Aging someone/thing older or younger, freezing time all together or just in one area, going into the future or past, getting future visions, looking into someone's memories.
> 
> Nicholas has powers over space, so to speak. Shapeshifting, turning things or people into different objects or people, giving inanimate objects life, teleporting, distorting reality, appearing in other people's dreams.
> 
> Cackling these powers are going to slowly be used more and more...
> 
> :3c 
> 
> //SQUAWKS//  
> GO LOOK AT THE HH ART ON MY TUMBLR


	12. Chapter Ten: Baby Girl's First Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley expresses his fear of growing old and dying, so Violet offers him a little... Deal.

"Be good for Stan, okay kids?"

"Yes sir!"

"Listen to him and don't give him a hard time!"

"Yeeees siiir!"

"Have fun! We'll be back this evening!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Violet and Nicholas were flopped on the couch watching a really old classic cartoon, Ducktective, and listening to the authoritative figures all clamber into Dipper's car and drive off.

And thus they were left alone with the senior citizen in the kitchen.

 

Great Grunkle Stan hobbled into the living room, leaning heavily on his cane. Seventy-seven and still kicking. Okay not literally kicking.

Not anymore.

He looked over the children and grinned a bit.

"Hey. Didja know this show was brand new the year your aunt and pops first came to visit me?"

Violet nodded and Nick had just shrugged.

Stanley frowned for a moment, looking back at the television.

_"It was NOT a murder! He simply died of old age."_

_"He could only get around with a cane, then a walker, soon he was completely bedridden."_

_"Completely useless, unable to do a thing on his own... He passed away in his sleep I tell ya!"_

_"No one would miss 'im anyways."_

Old.

Useless.

No one would miss him.

Stan grabbed the remote and turned the screen off quickly, his hands shaking a bit.

Violet and Nick glanced at each other before looking at the old man.

"Somethin' w-wrong great Grunkle Stan..?"

Nicholas sat up and climbed off the couch, heading over to stand next to the elderly man.

Violet stayed on the couch, grabbing a blanket and covering herself up with it until only her head showed.

"Nothin's wrong. Just.. Go play or somethin' kid."

Stan looked at his cane and frowned. It wouldn't be too long now before he'd need a walker.  
He was _not_ looking forward to that.

"...You're lying Stan.."

Violet muttered, glancing over at him and her brother.

"You can't prove that—"

"You keep looking anywhere but us. You keep looking at your cane. Spill it Grunkle."

She'd turned around to stare at him with a wide eye, Nick doing the same from next to him.

Stan finally looked from little girl to little boy, pursing his lips before giving in.  
They weren't going to stop until he told them anyways.  
He'd had plenty of experience with this from Dipper and Mabel.

"Alright, fine, just stop with the puppy eyes it's creepy."

The twins grinned and hurried to sit on the arm of the couch right next to Stan, looking at him earnestly.

"I'm getting old. I'm getting useless. My life's essentially passed me by and I've barely done anything memorable. My own brother's still doing history worthy research and I'm just sitting here slowly becoming just a sack of bones."

The kids were frowning now, glancing at each other.

"I just wish I had more time to live life, do things I didn't do. Get laid, get hitched, travel, climb a damn mountain even!"

"...y'know.. Maybe we can help with that Grunkle Stan!"

Violet perked up and grabbed the bottom of her sweater, grinning excitedly.

She'd been practicing making things age and get young again, using Rain as her test subject. The lizard was now a young adult, sleeping on her bed upstairs.

"I— ..I can turn you young again–! You just have to promise me to do all the fun things you wanted to."

As soon as the conditions left her mouth, Violet's right hand burst into flames. Gray fire licked and flickered over her skin and she screamed a bit.

Nicholas yelped and fell to the floor, watching the fire with wide eyes.

Stanley looked more than a little uncomfortable, being the first to realize exactly what was happening here.  
A deal offered by a demon.

"Kid... You're offering to make a deal with me. The fire makes the deal binding."

Violet bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming again as she looked from the fire to her great great uncle.

"Okay then! L-let's make it a deal! I make you young again, and you promise me to have as much fun with it as you can, deal...?"

Stan caught himself smiling a little bit. He wouldn't be surprised at all if she could actually do it, and there were no hidden loopholes or terms. It was an honest and open deal, for once.

"Ya got yourself a deal kiddo."

He reached over and shook her hand, unfazed as the fire leapt to his hand as well.

Violet seemed very pleased when the flames disappeared, and she hurried to help her brother up to his feet. Nicholas looked a tad in shock still. No matter! She had something to do!

"Kay, you might feel a slight burning sensation!"

She placed her hands on the old man's face and concentrated, feeling her hands heat up until they were blistering and boiling hot.

Stan tensed up and gripped his recliner as he felt his whole body get warmer until it felt like his blood was boiling.

He could just feel his skin getting tighter, his back and joints stopped hurting, and instead of clearing his vision his glasses only made it blurry.

Violet backed away and looked at her great Grunkle in awe.  
"There we go... You should be abooouuuut— Twenty-five now!"

"W-wow Stan you were really handsome when y-you were younger!"

Nicholas grinned as he looked at the young man.

Stanley reached up and took his glasses off, blinking as his vision cleared up. Looking at his hands, seeing no wrinkles or liver spots, he jumped up to his feet _without it hurting._

He looked at his great great nephew, then his niece, and he scooped them both up in a bear hug.

"I feel great!"

The young man set them down before laughing and flexing his arms.

He crouched down and grinned at Violet, setting his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you Vio, you've given this geezer another chance to make something of himself."

Violet smiled and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Grunkle Stan!"

Stanley stood up again and grabbed his cane, carrying it over to the closet and stuffing it in there. Wouldn't be needing it anymore, now.

He ran upstairs for a moment and disappeared into Dipper's room, sliding out a couple minutes later wearing some of his great nephew's clothes. Just a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

They fit him just about perfectly.

"C'mon kids let's go do something fun! Just sitting around here's boring! Who wants to go to the laser tag place!?"

"WE DO!"

They cheered in unison before each of them grabbed onto one of Stan's hands.   
He laughed and pulled them up off the ground a bit, running out the door with them hanging on.

...............................

 

The evening was settling in when Dipper, Mabel, and Bill got home.

 

"They're not upstairs!" Mabel called from the attic, frowning.

"Not down here either..."   
Dipper crossed his arms and watched Mabel bounce down into the living room.

"Can you find them Bill?"

"Yeah I just did— Look in the backyard!"

The twins and the demon made their way to the back porch, watching as a bulky young man played, chased, and roughhoused with the ten year olds.

Violet and Nicholas were laughing and grinning, eventually tackling and dog-piling on top of the man, who in turn scooped them up and swung them over his shoulders, running around with them clinging to his shirt and back.

"Hey!"

Dipper called out, stepping into the yard.  
The man paused and set the kids down, straightening his shirt– wasn't that Dipper's?– and turning to face him.

"Hey Dip!"

It took a moment, but the voice registered and the brunet quirked a brow at the younger man.

"Stan?"

"Yeah! Look what your daughter did! Isn't it great!?"

"Grunkle Stan you look great!"  
Mabel vaulted over the porch railing and raced over to him, looking giddy and excited.

"I know right!?"

Bill zipped past Dipper too and scooped up Violet happily, laughing and hugging her.

"Ahh! I'm so proud of my little hellspawn!"

"It was my first deal!"

"AGGHH THAT'S GREAT!!"

Bill looked like he was about to explode with happiness and he squeezed his daughter in a hug, getting squeezed right back in a tighter one.

Dipper smiled a bit before looking over at his son.

Nicholas was watching all the happy celebrating with a slightly hollow smile, barely noticing his human father step over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, pretty soon you'll be making deals too kiddo.. Just you wait. Then Bill will probably literally explode from pride."

Nick laughed and shrugged.

"That'd b-be a weird thing to see."

"Weirder than a flock of gnomes?"

"D-don't talk about the gnomes dad. Please."

"Sorry squirt."

.............................

 

"Alright.. So we know more about Violet's abilities..."

Dipper was laying on his side of the bed, a leatherbound journal sitting against his raised knees.

It was open to two pages, one labeled _Violetta_ and the other _Nicholas_.

Under each name, 'Levitation' was marked down.

He was now scribbling 'Aging and Age Reversal' underneath Violet's name.

Bill floated over and dropped onto the spot on the bed next to Dipper, yawning and peering at the book.

"Writing down all the powers they show?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"So we can keep track. I wanna remember what all they can do.. When d'ya think Nick'll start showing more abilities?"

"Should be any day now... When did they start to levitate??"

"Around seven.... Usually in their sleep."

"Ah."

Dipper shut the book and put it on the bedside table, turning off the lamp and pulling the blanket up.

The demon snuggled up to him a bit more and the brunet wrapped his arms around him.

"Goodnight Bill..."

"Night Pine Tree~"

......

"Bill..?"

"Mm?"

"..Love you..."

"Love you too kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheezes here you guys go.
> 
> I reaaaaally wanted to do this fffffuck I want Stanley to be happy.
> 
> Here have Stanley reclaiming the youth he never got to enjoy, pleasedon'tkillme.


	13. A/N

Hey everyone, it's Prince here tellin' y'all I'm back to work on HH! Two months of no progress, and I am so sorry!

Good news is I started a mini series for HH! Little short stories about different AUs and different points in the twins' lives!!

So look forward to more chapters and HH Short Stories!!!!!

//i'm sosososososo sorry #rip me


	14. Chapter Eleven: I Don't Even Know You.... Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet feels a tension starting to build within herself, much to her dismay, and Bill proves himself to be the fun parent we all feel like we'd be!
> 
> Part 1 is fine, light hearted, and lowkey makes ya worry!

"So your sister's throwing a party?"

"Graveyard party."

"S-sounds l-l-like it'd be fun.."

"If she gets away with it. I promised not to rat her out if she lets me go."

"Oh?"

"Yeah and you two can come with me if ya want!"

"Sounds like fun!"

"Y-yeah.."

 

Nicholas and Violet had been sitting behind the register in the Shack's gift shop, talking to Eric, who had just come by a bit ago to deliver a package.

Isa was apparently throwing a summer bash tomorrow evening in the graveyard, and her entire grade had been invited.

Eric got to go too, lest he tell their parents of her plans, so he was flexing his momentary power over his sister and inviting over Violet and Nicholas.

Violet wanted to go, excited about attending her first party.

Nick... Well Nick was a bit too busy staring at the older boy.

Eric took this as a yes.

"So I'll see you both there?"

"Definitely!"

"M-mhm..."

"Alright, I gotta bounce then! Can't wait to see you guys! I'll wait by the gates for y'all, be there by 9:30!" 

Eric grinned and hurried out the door, grabbing his poorly repaired bike and hurrying down the dirt road back into town.

Nicholas let out a little sigh and smiled like a dork.

Violet noticed this, but instead of teasing him.. She frowned, looking at the old wood of the counter, focusing on the scratches and doodles carved into it.

He always stared at the delivery boy whenever he came around.  
It was like he completely forgot she was there. 

She didn't like that.

"I can't wait for the party Vio–!"

"Nicky you hate parties..."

"N-not anymore! This time w-we actually have people to talk to!"

Nicholas hopped off his stool and hurried into the house, leaving Violet to sit there and think.

"..we had each other to talk to....."

She grit her teeth, hands glowing gray for a moment.

"Am I not enough anymore!?"

The wood under her hands aged and rotted, before she gasped and let go.

Violet sighed and climbed off her own stool, grumbling and pushing her way through the back door.

 

Rain was sunbathing himself on the ground not too far from the porch, an eye opening as he watched his owner sit down next to him with a thump and reach over, beginning to pet his iridescent skin.

The giant amphibian made a low purr-ish noise, leaning into Vio's touch. He could tell she was tense.

"Crrrrrr?"

Violet looked down at her pet and sighed.  
"Am I boring?"

He tilted his head and 'crrrr'd again.

"Heh, of course you'd think not. You love me more than anything, don'tcha boy?"

She reached over and pet him some more, scritching under his chin and making him purr loudly.

"Good boy.... Nicholas is just being a dummy head. He'll come around eventually."

________________________

 

"Absolutely not!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad—"

"Do you realize how late you'll be out?? And at the _graveyard_ no less!"

"DAAAAAAAD!"

"You've stayed out later to worse places.."  
Bill muttered, watching Dipper shut down the twins' desire to go to the party.

"I-I was twelve and stupid, they're _ten_ and I'm not letting them stay out that late without supervision!"

"They _would_ be supervised though."

"You're not helping!!"

"I know."

The demon grinned cheekily and looked back down to the book he'd been reading, flipping the page idly as his ears twitched and swiveled. He was still listening intently to the conversation.

"See Bill knows we'll be okay!"

Violet insisted, hands clasped together, and she started that god forbidden pout that she knew tugged at her dad's heartstrings. Dammit child.

"I– no! No. That's final. You're not going out that late on your own. Now— go to your room. Both of you."

"Yes siiiiir."

Both twins hung their heads, grabbing each other's hands and trudging up the stairs to their attic room.  
So much for going to the party..

Bill frowned and turned to look up at Dipper, setting his book down and crossing his arms.  
"You need to be more open minded. They'd be fine, and you know it."

"I still want them to be safe– with or without those necklaces. God knows what'll happen in that graveyard."

"They don't know how to raise the dead. Unlike you."

Dipper's cheeks heated up and he huffed, looking away.  
"Shut up... That was decades ago and– everything turned out fine."

"My point exactly. _Everything turned out fine._ But whatever. I'm gonna go check on the twins."

Bill got up and stretched, leaning back until his spine made a loud popping sound that made Dipper cringe.  
The brunet shuddered at the sound of something moving out of place and cracking, and he glared at the demon.  
"Stop doing that. You know that makes me uncomfortable."

Bill snorted and rolled his eyes, stepping over to Dipper and grinning.  
"But it's so cute when you shudder~"

He watched Dipper blush again, smiling when the man leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just go check on the kids.."

"Aye aye sir~"

Bill nodded and turned away, hurrying over to the stairs and taking them two at a time up to the attic, bursting open the door to see Nick and Violet putting on jackets and packing their backpack.

Both children froze and stared at the demon, and for a few moments it was nothing but silence.

Suddenly, Nicholas burst into tears, and Violet was trying to hide the backpack.  
Bill sighed and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind himself.

"You two were gonna sneak out weren't you."

It wasn't even a question, rather a factual statement because it was rather obvious what they were doing. Didn't take a genius with infinite knowledge to know his children were disobeying a parent.

"Pl-please d-don't tell D-dad–"

"Nicholas calm down. I'm not going to tell Dipper."

Violet stopped trying to hide the backpack, instead squinting and looking up at the demon.  
"What are you playing at, Bill.."

The dark little man held his hands up in the air.

"I'm an innocent here, I don't want anything except for you two to go to that party. Dipper's bein' a hypocrite. He did stupid stuff all the time and he still acts like an idiot on occasion. You two have a better chance of staying safe than he did anyways. And he was older. I'm helping you two sneak out. Get your stuff."

Violet grinned brightly and zipped up the backpack, pulling it on and watching Nick finish buttoning up his jacket.

"We're ready!"

They said in unison, looking up at the demon with matching smiles.

"Alright, c'mon you can't sneak out downstairs.."

He pushed open the little triangular window and climbed out of it, floating a couple feet away and holding his hands out.

"C'mon! Don't be shy you're not gonna fall."

He waited patiently, watching Vio rush over and grab his hand, jumping out into the air and watching herself float with only his hand for support.  
She was amazed, to say the least.

Nicholas, however, was hesitant. Of course, he gripped the window's edge and stood on the ledge, looking at the demon's hand not too far away.

He gulped, took a deep breath, and leaped from the ledge.

Bill's hand grasped his tightly, and he looked around in awe, Violet reaching over and shoving him playfully.

"Isn't this cool!?"

He nodded quickly, moving closer to Bill as he looked down at the ground, noticing Bill was slowly descending to the grass below them.

"See? Not so bad. Better than climbing down anyways. There we– go!"

He let go of them when they were a foot above the ground, letting them land safely on their feet.

"Be back no later than midnight! Don't anything you'll regret in the future!"

Bill grinned and floated back up to the windows, disappearing back into the house.

 

Violet looked at her brother, who looked back at her, and both twins broke into wide grins.

"Let's get going! It's already nine, we got half an hour to meet Eric by the gates."

"Alright, c'mon!"

Nick grabbed her hand, and the two started running down the pathway into town.

It'd take awhile to get to the graveyard, especially in the dark, but both twins were too excited to care.

Nor were they paying attention to the sleek little cat padding after them as fast as it could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no good excuse for why with took so long orz
> 
> I haven't been in the best state of mind, unfortunately, so I haven't had a lot of motivation or anything... I lost interest in this for awhile.  
> But!!
> 
> I am feeling better! Proof by a chapter being out!!
> 
> ENJOY PART ONE  
> PART TWO WILL INCLUDE FEELS.
> 
> HAHA


	15. IMPORTANT NEWS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it, important news regarding Halfling Hellspawn and our dear children Nicholas Tobias Cipher-Pines and Violetta Sarah Cipher-Pines.

So I know this story has a lot of fans (how???) and I know a lot of you wanted this to update.

I'm sad to say this story will no longer be updating AT ALL EVER IN A MILLION YEARS.

BUT!!! FEAR NOT!!

THERE WILL BE MORE PRECIOUS HALF-DEMON BABIES!!

 

I'M GOING TO BE RE-WRITING HALFLING HELLSPAWN!

My writing has gotten sOOOO MUCH BETTER!  
I HAVE NEW IDEAS!  
MORE BILLDIP  
MORE ANGST!  
AHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHH!!

 

I PROMISE THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU'LL SEE OF NICK AND VIOLET!  
UNTIL THEN!  
-Space Prince


	16. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry u_u

This work will never be continued and/or renewed, I have no interest and will be moving on to new things.

I'm keeping this work up for fans and for myself to look back and see how far I've come with my writing skills.

Thanks to everyone that loved the twins and the story I tried to tell! Thank you!!!

Please look forward to other works and original 100% MY OWN content!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publicly published work- I hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
